Hidden Love 2: Found Love
by TragedyDawl
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Love! Sasuke has been accepted to an art school that is his dream to go but Sakura had just found out that she is pregnant. Can Sasuke put up dealing with a pregnant Sakura, a hyper young boy and going to school all at the same time?
1. You Are Not Alone

**Alright everybody here is the sequel you all have been demanding!! I hope you all like this!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!!! I wouldn't want to with the way things are going.**

" Hidden Love 2

Chapter 1

" You Are Not Alone"

It had been a few weeks since Sasuke, Sakura and their friends had graduated from high school. Sakura was fast asleep on her bed which she shared with the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha. She shifted sides while sleeping and tried to cuddle up with the body that was usually next to her but all she found was emptiness. She opened up one eye and noticed that her boyfriend that she was used to seeing every morning was nowhere to be seen. She then noticed a piece of paper that looked like a note on his night stand so she crawled over and carefully picked up with piece of notebook paper, scanning over the content of the page.

**To the best girlfriend in the whole wide world!**

Sakura smiled at reading that part.

**Sorry I couldn't be with you, holding you in my arms when you wake up this morning but something came up and I have a meeting with someone. I have some big news tonight and we are celebrating. Mom has already agreed to watch over our son.**

Sakura would always love it whenever her boyfriend would call her child, his son. Ever since Sakura had moved into the Uchiha home, Mikoto and Fuguka had insisted that Sakura would call them mom and dad and at first it seemed a little weird for her since her real parents had passed away but now it seemed perfectly normal for her. She peacefully sighed to herself then continued to read the note.

**So unfortunately I will be gone most of the day but I'm sure you can find something to do.**

**I love you,**

**Sasuke**

Sakura placed the note down and lay back down on the large bed and closed her eyes. Her eyes then immediately snapped back open because she had the sudden urge that she was going to be very sick. She jumped out of bed and ran as fast as she could out of the bedroom and ran all the way to the bathroom and had enough time to open up the door and rush over to the toilet to let out what it felt like her insides. She kept on throwing up when suddenly she felt her hair being removed from her face while another hand began to rub her back, trying it's best to soothe her. When Sakura was done throwing up, she moved her face away from the toilet and looked up to see Sasuke's mother was the one that was comforting her.

" Are you alright?" Mikoto asked in a concern tone of voice.

Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura coughed up as she stood up and walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth.

" You don't sound fine. Sakura… you have been throwing up for over two months now and I think it's time for you to go see a doctor." Mikoto spoke out while Sakura turned off the sink then faced the older woman.

" I know but I'm scared. This is how I acted when I was pregnant with Maynard and I haven't had my period in a few months." Sakura admitted while Sasuke's mother gasped out.

" Oh dear… do you think Sasuke is aware of your situation?" Mikoto asked the pink haired girl but she shook her head.

" Not a clue. He just thinks that I am having a bug or something, I don't know what I am going to do if I really am pregnant." Sakura began to sob out while the Uchiha mother tried her best to comfort her. There was a screech at the door and the women looked up to see Maynard with a frown on his face.

" Mommy? What's wrong?" The young boy asked out while Mikoto walked over to the boy and smiled at him.

" She is just feeling under the weather honey but hey I got an idea! Why don't you go wake up uncle Itachi and make sure that he is ready to go to work." Mikoto chimed out while the boy nod his head then walked away. When the older Uchiha women noticed that Maynard was no longer in hearing range, she turned back to see Sakura standing up and flushing the toilet.

" I am going to go make you a doctor's appointment right now. " Mikoto said as she started to leave the room but was stopped when Sakura pulled gently on her hand.

" No I-" Sakura was then cut off.

" No buts! You are going to the doctors today and that is final." Mikoto told the girl then walked out of the bathroom before Sakura could try and protest again.

' _Shit… what if I am pregnant? I wonder what Sasuke will think.'_ Sakura thought sadly to herself then got out of the bathroom.

**XOXO**

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in a hallway with a secretary who was typing on the computer. He had a meeting with someone to discuss the possibility of him going off to school to the best art school in the world.

" Mr. Uchiha?" The secretary spoke out which caught the younger male's attention.

" Mr. Fuwa will see you now." The secretary said while Sasuke nodded his head and got up from his seat and walked into his office.

" Hello Mr. Uchiha, please, take a seat." Mr Fuwa spoke out as he was sitting behind his desk. Sasuke took a random seat and noticed that the older had been reading his file.

" Thank you for asking me to be here." Sasuke said.

" Now I have read your file and checked out some of your art work and I must say that I am pretty impressed. Mr. Asuma even told me that you were one of his best students. Now you probably have an idea why I called you to see if you would join me in this chat this afternoon." Mr. Fuwa said while Sasuke couldn't help but smirk out.

" I have a pretty good idea." Sasuke replied.

" Well I know that school is going to be starting up there in about two weeks and I know this is such short noticed but I was able to pull some strings and got you a position in our art school. Now since it's just short noticed, I need to know if you want to go to this school or not right now. I understand it's across the country and everything but-" Mr. Fuwa was then interrupted by the teen.

" I will take it." Sasuke said with excitement in his voice.

" Wow, you didn't need to think about this." Mr. Fuwa chuckled out.

" I have been wanting to go to this school for a long time now and nothing will get in my way now." Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice.

" I like your attitude. Well now that is all settled, I will make the call and they will be expecting you at the school next Monday." Mr. Fuwa said with a grin on his face while Sasuke stood up from his seat and shook the older male's hand.

" Thank you." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face then walked out of the room, he had to make a few arrangements before seeing Sakura tonight.

**XOXO**

Sakura and Mikoto were currently sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for her test results to come back. Sakura had called Tsunade and asked if she could take care of Maynard and she said yes so they dropped off the child before they drove to the hospital. They hear a door open up and the doctor had walked in.

" Well Miss Haruno, you are definitely pregnant." The doctor spoke out while the two females gasped out.

" Are you sure? Maybe you read the wrong test." Sakura suggested but the male doctor shook his head.

" Nope, you are a hundred percent pregnant. You are about three months along. Congratulations." The male doctor smiled while Sakura was still recovering from her shock.

" I'm pregnant." Sakura whispered out while Mikoto gave the girl a hug.

" It's okay, I'm sure Sasuke will be very happy about this news." Mikoto rubbed her back in an effort to make her feel better.

" Really?" Sakura asked.

" Yes, he loves you and Maynard so much so I would be shocked if he is anything but happy." Mikoto said.

" You are right, I know this is a little early but I have the feeling everything will be okay." Sakura said while smiling.

" Anyways, I will get a nurse to give you a packet of all of the things you should and should not eat. This is your first pregnancy right?" The doctor asked while Sakura became embarrassed.

" No, this is my second." Sakura spoke out softly which surprised the doctor.

" Really? Did you ever think to use a condom or birth control pills?" The doctor raised an eyebrow at the girl while the older woman was starting to get pissed off.

" Excuse me? Did you ever think that condoms don't work all the damn time?" Mikoto asked the doctor.

" I am aware of the but that is why we recommend to all of our patients to use some sort of birth control method other than condoms." The doctor spoke out. Mikoto was about to open her mouth again until Sakura stopped her.

" It's okay mom, we should head back before Maynard starts to worry." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face but on the inside, she was frightened of what the future might have hold.

" Yeah, lets go." Mikoto said as she walked with her so called daughter while mumbling something about seeing another doctor.

**XOXO**

" _Hello?"_

" Dobe."

" _Teme! How did you meeting go?"_

" Going in two weeks."

" _But teme! Who is going to buy me ramen while you are gone?"_

" You act like I will be gone forever, it's only a four year program. Besides you have your girlfriend to buy you ramen"

" _That's still too long! I know but I get even more ramen when you and Hinata buy me some!"_

" Whatever."

" _Well what are you going to do with Sakura and Maynard? Does Sakura know yet?"_

" Nope, I'm going to tell her the news tonight. They will be coming with me."

" _Really?"_

" Hn, already got an apartment set up."

" _Wow you seem to know what you are doing."_

" Of course I do. I have been waiting to go to this school for a long time."

" _Well I'm happy for you even though I will miss you."_

" Alright well I'll talk to you later."

" _Bye."_

" Bye."

Sasuke closed up his phone as he approached his car.

' _Sakura is going to love my big news.'_

Sasuke thought to himself as he got into his car and drove off to his house.

**XOXO**

When Sakura got home, she decided that she wanted to surprise her boyfriend by making dinner for the two of them instead of going out to eat. After they had left the doctor's office, they went to pick of Maynard then was greeted by Fuguka after they arrived at the house. Fuguka and Mikoto decided to take Maynard out to a fast food place and go see a movie which Maynard was very excited about. Sakura was all ready for dinner when she heard the front door becoming unlocked, knowing it was her boyfriend. She walked over to the doorway and smiled at her boyfriend.

" Hi honey!" Sakura chirped out as Sasuke smirked back at her then leaned down to kiss the lips that he missed so much.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he wrapped his arms around her body and began to leave kisses in her neck area, smirking wider when he heard her moan out his name.

" Ready to go?" Sasuke whispered out as he rubbed his nose against hers.

" Nope." Sakura smiled out which caused Sasuke to frown.

" Why not?" Sasuke couldn't help but growl out. He was so eager to tell Sakura his big news.

" Because…" Sakura trailed off as she took his hand and dragged him over to the dining table. Sasuke widen his eyes at what Sakura had done for him.

" I figured we could eat in." Sakura finished her sentence as they walked over to the table and took a seat.

" This looks amazing Sakura." Sasuke commented out as he began to eat his tomato soup.

" It's just tomato soup silly but I thought about it and it was the first thing you ever made me." Sakura smiled out.

" Yeah, it was the day that I found out that you had a son." Sasuke spoke out, remembering the memory.

" Anyways… I read your note and you mentioned that you had some news to tell me which is funny because I have some pretty big news to tell you as well." Sakura said.

" Well what is your news?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend while she began to feel very nervous.

" Um… why don't you go first? I have been wondering what your news was all day." Sakura said.

" Alright, well you know that art school that I have been wanting to go and because I won that art contest I was qualified to get in?" Sasuke mentioned.

" Yes, what about it?" Sakura asked.

" I had a meeting and I got into the school! I start class in two weeks! Isn't that great? I know that it means that we will be moving but it's worth it." Sasuke smiled at the now shocking Sakura.

" Wait… what do you mean by moving." Sakura wanted to make sure that she heard him correctly.

" Yeah, I already got an apartment ready for us and everything. And my father is going to help us out with our income so you can go to school too or just be a stay at home mother." Sasuke said.

" Well what if I don't want to move?" Sakura asked.

" What are you talking about?" Sasuke responded.

" Well what if I don't want Maynard and I to move? Maynard has finally had some friends and we have family here and…" Sakura was then interrupted.

" They will still be here. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Sakura and you know how badly I have been wanted to go to this school." Sasuke spoke out then Sakura stood up from her chair.

" What about what I want? What if I don't want to move?" Sakura yelled out which surprised Sasuke.

" Too bad. We are moving. I have been with you so much and I think it's time you do something for me. I really want this Sakura!" Sasuke growled out while Sakura felt like she couldn't handle it anymore and began to walk away.

" Don't walk away from me." Sasuke yelled out as he followed her up the stairs.

" What the fuck do you want Sasuke? You have already decided what I am going to do with my life what now you want to tell me what to wear to bed?" Sakura yelled out with tears forming in her eyes.

" Why are you being such a bitch about all of this?" Sasuke yelled at but then stopped when Sakura placed her hand on the bedroom doorknob and turned her face to have him see the tears pouring down her face.

" Because I am pregnant you fucking asshole! We are going to be having a baby!" Sakura screamed out from the top of her lungs then marched into their bedroom, locking the door behind her while Sasuke remained motionless, rethinking of what Sakura just said.

' _Sakura's pregnant? Shit…'_Sasuke ran his hand through his hair as he approached the door and began to knock on the door.

" Sakura… please open up the door." Sasuke spoke out in a gentle tone of voice and smiled when he heard the door being unlocked and saw it being opened. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity until Sakura finally spoke out.

" So… what do you think?" Sakura asked the male.

" You are really having my child?" Sasuke whispered out as he placed both of his hands on her stomach and his eyes slightly widen when he felt a little bump that didn't used to be there.

" Yes, I'm having your child. Are you okay with this?" Sakura asked.

" Of course I am. I'm a little shocked but I wanted us to start having more kids eventually just not this young but it's alright." Sasuke said then pulled Sakura into a hug.

" I'm sorry for being so selfish. I love you so much you know that right?" Sasuke whispered into her ear while she replied back.

" I love you too. I guess it will be okay if Maynard and I move with you." Sakura responded which shocked Sasuke.

" Are you sure? Why did you change your mind so suddenly?" Sasuke asked her while he nuzzled his face in her pink hair.

" Because I know how important this is for you and I was being the selfish one. Are you sure it will be alright for us to come with you?" Sakura asked.

" Yes, I wouldn't want it any other way." Sasuke replied.

" Okay then… I guess we are moving then." Sakura sighed out then looked up to smile at her boyfriend.

" I love you." Sakura said as she leaned in for a kiss.

" I love you too." Sasuke replied before closing up the space between them.

" EW!!!!"

The scream surprised both of the teens and they turned around to see Maynard with a disgusted look on his face. They were so caught up in their emotions that they didn't hear them returning from the movie.

**XOXO**

**Alright so what did you guys think? Keep in mind it IS the first chapter but things will get more interesting!! **

**Now this is the time where you push the review button and leave me a review!! Because I actually wasn't going to start on this fanfic until Dec, I want at least 20 reviews before I update again. I promise I won't usually do this and I know it's asking for a lot but the only reason why I posted it up WAY earlier than planned was because so many people kept asking me when it was coming out so I wanted to do something for you guys so if you want to read more of it, leave a review :) Thanks! **


	2. I'm Not Going!

**Okay I said I would update again when I got 20 reviews so I am going to update right now but beware! I am VERY sick and I'm messed up on drugs so this chapter will might not make any sense and very short but I will read it over once I feel better.**

**Also it's ALL LadyMartel4000's fault that I'm updating because she reminded me on face book that I needed to update lol so this is dedicated to her for sending me soup on face book and LovePaige for updating one of her stories for me so I am returning the favor.**

" Hidden Love 2"

Chapter 2

" I'm Not Going!"

The next morning, Sasuke sighed out while sleeping comfortably next to his girlfriend. He moved his hand that was wrapped around her waist a little bit and his eyes opened up when he felt a small bump located on her stomach. Sasuke looked over and did notice the small bump and couldn't help but smile. He still couldn't believe that there was a child inside of Sakura's body that was a part of him. He brought the girl closer to him and inhaled her scent. He had only known about the pregnancy since the night before but he couldn't help but get excited over it. He was about to close his eyes again when Sasuke immediately jumped out of his grasp and off the bed and began to run out of the room and into the bathroom.

" Sakura?"

Sasuke asked out as he got out of the bed and went after her and stopped moving for a second when he found her throwing up in the toilet. He frowned at the sight and walked over and pulled her pink hair up so it wouldn't get in the way. Thankfully, it had gotten a little longer since Ino had chopped it off so it wasn't getting into her face.

" I fucking hate this."

Sakura mumbled out before throwing up again. Sasuke took one of his hands and began to rub her back, trying to sooth her and after a few minutes, she wasn't feeling sick anymore. With the help of Sasuke, Sakura got up from the floor and rinsed her mouth with the sink water while Sasuke flushed the toilet for her.

" Are you alright?" Sasuke asked while cupping both of her cheeks with his hands. Sakura felt like she could just melt into her lover's skin.

" Hmm" Sakura responded as she closed her eyes and leaned into his body while he cradled her with his arms.

" Let's go back to bed." Sasuke whispered into her ear while she nodded her head. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back into the bedroom and laid her down on their bed. Sasuke pulled the covers back over her body then snuggled up against her.

" Sasuke." Sakura moaned out while she still had her eyes closed.

" What is it?" Sasuke questioned out as he skimmed the skin of her skin with his nose.

" I love you." Sakura whispered out as she moved closer to his warm body. Sasuke could tell that she was sinking deeper into the slumber of sleep.

" Me too."

Sasuke whispered out and was about to close his eyes again when there was a soft knock coming from his door. He looked down at his angel and noticed that she was already gone so he got out of the bed and walked over to his door, seeing his adoptive son on the other side.

" Good morning little man. What's up?" Sasuke asked the younger boy.

" I heard some weird noises and I wanted to see if mommy was still sick." Maynard asked with a concern tone of voice.

" Yeah, mommy was feeling sick but she is feeling better now." Sasuke answered back while pointing at the sleeping woman on his bed.

" Oh… okay well I'm going to go eat breakfast with Grandpa and Grandma!" Maynard chirped out with a smile on his face.

" Hey wait." Sasuke called back.

" How about today, the three of us go out for some ice cream. We have some pretty big, exciting news to tell you." Sasuke said.

" Am I getting a play station 3?" Maynard asked while jumping up and down.

" Maybe… but don't tell your mother that okay." Sasuke smirked at the boy while he nodded his head.

" Yep!" Maynard said then ran down the stairs. Sasuke sighed out then closed the door again and walked back over to the bed.

" What is this I hear about him getting a play station 3?" Sakura asked out while still having both of her eyes closed.

" Nothing. You are just imagining things Sakura. Go back to sleep." Sasuke commanded the wrapped his arms around her and made himself comfortable.

" No I was not imagining things! Why did you tell him that he was getting one?" Sakura demanded from her boyfriend.

" Hn. I said no such thing go to sleep." Sasuke replied back as he began to nibble on her cheek.

" Sasuke… I-"

" Go to sleep." Sasuke said again then brought his lips over to her ear.

" Or I could always find a way to make you sleep better." Sasuke growled out as he brought his hand up to one of her breast and started to massage it.

" Sasuke… we did that plenty last time." Sakura whined out.

" Hn… by the way, does anyone else know that you are expecting?" Sasuke questioned out as he continued to massage her skin.

" You mother is the only one that knows ouch!" Sakura cried out while Sasuke pulled his hand away after being too rough on her.

" Sorry." Sasuke whispered out then leaned into her lips.

" Be careful, I'm getting sore there." Sakura whined out in between kisses.

" I'll be more gentle." Sasuke replied.

" I guess when you tell the boy that we are moving I'll tell him that we will be expecting another family member." Sakura said then gasped out when she felt Sasuke bringing her tank top high enough to show off her exposed breasts.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then began to attack her skin, having her gasp out in pleasure.

" Sasuke! Not so rough!" Sakura whined out.

" Sorry."

**xoxo**

A few hours later, the family entered the ice cream shop and while Maynard skipped over to the nearest booth, Sakura was about to follow him but was caught when Sasuke pulled her back on her wrist.

" What's up?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

" What kind of ice cream would you like?" Sasuke whispered into her ear then began to nibble on the skin.

" I want… OH I want cookies and cream!" Sakura chirped out like a little girl, causing Sasuke to chuckle out.

" Alright princess."

Sasuke responded then Sakura walked over and took a seat across from her son. A few minutes later, Sasuke returned with Sakura's cookies and cream, Maynard's mint chocolate chip with gummy worms on top and Sasuke's plain vanilla.

" Thanks."

Maynard smiled out then began to dig into his ice cream. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who wasn't touching her ice cream but instead was staring at Mayard's food.

" What's wrong Sakura? Do you not like your food or something?" Sasuke asked out as he began to eat his ice cream.

" My ice cream doesn't look good at all.... Hey Maynard?" Sakura asked her son.

" Yes mommy?" Her son responded.

" Let's trade ice creams." Sakura said.

" No way mommy. Eat your own." Maynard talked back then Sakura began to pout but then her smiled brighten up.

" Come on! Okay, I will let you keep the gummy worms." Sakura smirked out then Sasuke watched as Mayard had to think about it for a minute then nodded his head.

' _Why all this trouble when I could just go get her another cup of ice cream._' Sasuke thought to himself as the parent and the child switched cups and Sakura gave him his gummy worms.

" Happy now?"

Sasuke questioned out his girlfriend as she looked over at him and smiled and nodded then brought the spoon to her mouth and ate the ice cream. Sasuke's eyes widen when Sakura looked from being the most happiest girl in the whole wide world to someone who just ate something disgusting.

" Yucky! That's nasty." Sakura spat out then pushed the cup away from her and crossed her arms.

" What is it now?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the way Sakura was acting.

" I don't like it…" Sakura trailed off and Sasuke looked around to see what Sakura was staring at and sighed out when it was his ice cream. He shoved his cup over to her.

" Here." Sasuke said then Sakura smiled out and kissed him on the cheek.

" Thank you!" Sakura chirped out then began to eat his ice cream, this time enjoying it. Sasuke shook his head then looked over at the younger male.

" Hey Maynard." Sasuke spoke out.

" Yes daddy?" Maynard asked as he was finishing up his ice cream.

" Your mother and I wanted to discuss something with you today. In about a week, we will be moving." Sasuke smirked out.

" Cool, so does that mean that we are going to be moving into an even bigger house?" Mayard asked while stars began to form in his eyes from excitement.

" No honey, we will be moving into an apartment." Sakura spoke out.

" But… where would everyone sleep?" The boy asked.

" Well it's a two bedroom apartment so you will be getting your own room while your mother and I will be sleeping in the other one." Sasuke explained.

" What about Grandpa and Grandma and uncle Itachi?"

" They won't be moving. We are going to be moving a few hours away from here." Sakura said.

" What? Why?" Maynard began to whine out.

" Because your daddy got into a school that is very hard to get in and we are going to be moving with him." Sakura said but her heart started to heart when tears began to flow down the child's face.

" No! I don't want to move!" Maynard yelled out that everyone in the store could hear them.

" Maynard calm down right now." Sakura told her son.

" No! I don't want to leave my friends. I love my home! I'm not moving!" Maynard continued to yell out.

" We are moving and that is final." Sasuke said.

" No!" Maynard screamed out then got up from his seat and ran away from them and out of the store.

" Maynard!"

Sakura yelled out while Sasuke rushed on after him. Maynard ran as fast as he could to get away from his parents. He was so upset that he wasn't aware of where he was going until he heard a truck horn going off and looked up to see that somehow he had gotten onto the street and a truck was coming right at him. Maynard was so scared that he couldn't move and closed his eyes when the truck was about to hit him. Suddenly, he felt his body move and opened up his teary eyes to see that Sasuke had gotten him out of the way in the nick of time.

" Daddy?" Maynard whispered out as he could feel his father hugging him even tighter.

" Don't you EVER do something like that EVER again! Do you understand me?" Sasuke snarled at the child and the boy knew that he was angry because he made everyone worried.

" I'm so sorry daddy."

Maynard cried out even harder as he hugged his father back while he kept on mumbling apologies. Sakura walked closer to the pair while she also had tears in her eyes because she thought that for a moment, she was going to lose her baby. She then noticed that she was starting to feel very light headed and dizzy.

" Sasuke." Sakura mumbled out but loud enough for Sasuke to hear her. He glanced over and noticed that she was starting to fall over.

" Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out as he pulled out of Maynard's embraced and ran up to Sakura just in time to catch her unconscious body.

" Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke kept o saying his girlfriend's name while Maynard ran over to the couple.

" Mommy! Wake up!"

**xoxo**

**Okay hope you guys liked the chapter and SORRY that it's so short but it's better than nothing right? I tried really hard to make this longer but my body is like um no you need rest lol. If I am better I will update again on Friday! Sorry again for the long wait! Review time!**


	3. Kissing Is Nasty

**Alright I am still sick but here is another chapter! Sorry if it's lame or it sucks because I am still on drugs, trying to get better. On a happy note, my baby girl is getting another tooth in! Two teeth so far! Anyways here you go!**

" Hidden Love 2"

Chapter 3

" Kissing Is Nasty"

All that Sasuke could think at the moment while sitting on an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room at their local hospital was Sakura. Ever since Sakura has collapsed outside the ice cream shop, he had been worrying about her nonstop and took her and Maynard into his car and drove to the hospital, in fear that something was wrong with her and the baby. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura's son and noticed that he still hadn't stopped crying since the incident but Sasuke didn't try to make him feel any better. How could he when he was on the verge on losing it himself.

" Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over at his tired eyes to see his family walking over to him. While he was on his way to the hospital, he called his mother and told her what was going on and to meet him there.

" Have you heard any news yet?" Mikoto asked her younger child while her husband and her older son followed behind her.

" No, a nurse came by not too long ago and said that she seemed fine but they were going to do an ultrasound on the baby." Sasuke spoke out while everyone around him became silent except for Maynard because he was too busy crying to even pay attention to the new company.

" What did you say about a baby?" Fuguka raised an eyebrow while Itachi couldn't help but chuckle out.

" Well I guess my little brother isn't so little anymore." Itachi smirked out. Ignoring the glare that Sasuke was giving him.

" When did this happen?" Fuguka glanced over at his wife and knew that she was aware of the situation.

" I took her to see the doctor earlier today and we were informed that she is expecting." Mikoto explained while the thought of being a grandmother placed a smile on her face.

" What? But Sasuke, I thought that you were getting accepted into that art school you have been talking about?" Fuguka asked as he took a seat next to his son while Mikoto and Itachi went over to the young boy.

" Hey dude, are you okay?" Itachi asked out while ruffling out the young boy's head while he had his head against his knees. Maynard looked up and noticed his favorite uncle standing above him.

" Uncle Itachi?" Maynard sniffed out as he wiped his tears away from his face.

" Yeah, it's going to be okay. Your mother is a strong woman and will be fine." Itachi said as he outstretched his hand towards the young boy which he took and got up from his seat.

" Where are you two off to?" Mikoto asked.

" We are going to go for a little walk." Itachi said while Maynard nodded his head.

" Okay, don't go too far." Mikoto waved at the boys while they began to walk off towards a hallway. When Maynard was out of hearing reach, Sasuke continued talking to his parents.

" I did get accepted to the school and Sakura and I had talked about this and she was okay with moving-" Sasuke was then interrupted by his mother.

" What? You have to be kidding! You can't move away while Sakura is pregnant. She is going to need all the help she can get. And what does Maynard think about all of this?" Mikoto asked her son.

" He doesn't want to move." Sasuke said while looking down on the ground.

" Then why are you making him?" Fuguka asked.

" Because dad I have been wanting to go to this school and I worked very hard for it." Sasuke spoke out, louder than he attended.

" Don't raise your voice at me young man! I think it should be wise for you to think about your priorities. What happens if Maynard still doesn't want to move?" Fuguka questioned out.

" Or what if something happens with Sakura and her baby?" Mikoto asked.

" Listen I understand where you are going with this but trust us, we have been in your position. We just want to make sure that you are making the right decision."

Fuguka said then a nurse walked up to the Uchihas. Sasuke suddenly stood up from his seat and walked closer to the nurse.

" How is Sakura?" Sasuke demanded from the nurse but he calmed himself a little bit after seeing that the nurse was smiling at him.

" Sakura and the baby are doing well. Sakura is awake now if you would like to see her and I have something to give you."

The nurse said as she took out a small picture and handed it over to the Uchiha. He looked down at the picture and his eyes softened when he noticed it was an ultrasound picture of his child.

" Take me to her."

Sasuke spoke out while staring at the picture. The baby was still in early development but just the fact that something living was inside of the girl he truly loved. Sasuke glanced over at his parents and his mother smiled at him.

" Go on, we will send Maynard there when the two boys return." Mikoto said as Sasuke nodded his head. He looked up at the nurse and followed her to where Sakura was staying at.

**xoxo**

It was a silent walk between the adult and the young child but after a few minutes of walking in silence, Itachi figured it was about time to start a conversation.

" So, I heard that you guys might be moving." Itachi spoke out while looking down at the frowning child.

" Yeah." Maynard spat out while looking ahead.

" Listen I know that you must be mad about leaving but think of it as this way, you will get to go to a new place and meet new people." Itachi nudged at the younger boy.

" But I don't want to leave you or Miss Shizune or grandpa and grandma…" Maynard pointed out.

" Yeah but it's not like you will be leaving forever! Sasuke is just going off for school. That means that you three will be coming back for the holidays, the summer and winter time and in about four years, you will be moving right back." Itachi said with a smile on his face when he noticed the young boy's face brighten up.

" Really? I thought moving meant that we would never come back!" Maynard chirped out.

" Of course not. Trust me in a few years, you will be trying to find a way to move away from your mommy and daddy. I have tried many times to move out but I always managed to make it back to the home nest." Itachi said.

" No! I'm never leaving my mommy and daddy!" Maynard spoke out.

" That's what you say now." Itachi mumbled under his breath as they continued to walk.

**xoxo**

When the nurse showed him to her door, the nurse left him alone while Sasuke walked into the hospital room, seeing a wide awake Sakura sitting up and looking over at him.

" Hey Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile on her face while Sasuke walked over to her and brought her into his arms. Sasuke exhaled all of the stress that was forming inside of him.

" I was so scared I was going to lose you." Sasuke whispered out into his girlfriend's ear. Sakura backed her face away so she could look at her lover's face.

" Where is Maynard?" Sakura asked.

" He is fine. He is taking a walk with Itachi." Sasuke replied as Sakura scooted over so Sasuke could lay in bed with her.

" I see. Does he know about our baby?" Sakura asked while rubbing her slightly swollen stomach as Sasuke shook his head.

" Hey Sakura, are you sure that you are okay with moving?" Sasuke asked while Sakura stayed silent for a moment before speaking again before looking back up at Sasuke.

" Yes I'm sure. I know that Maynard seems upset but he will get over it and this is something that you want." Sakura said.

" Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that could screw things up. I love you." Sasuke said before pulling her into a kiss. After a few kisses, the couple pulled away, leaving a smiling Sakura.

" I am sure. It's not like we will be living there forever." Sakura said.

" That's what I was thinking! I can go off to school while you stay at home and take care of Maynard and also I won't have to worry about you while I'm at school." Sasuke said while cupping her face.

" What about money?" Sakura questioned out.

" I'm sure my parents will be more than happy to help us out." Sasuke smirked out then he leaned down again to kiss his girl some more.

**xoxo**

Itachi figured that they had enough time to talk about things and walked back to the waiting room where Itachi noticed that his younger brother was nowhere to be seen.

" Hey guys, where is the father to be?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

" I don't get it. My daddy is already a father." Maynard has a weird look on his face.

" Maynard, would you like to see your mommy? She is awake now?" Mikoto asked out while the young child began to smile.

" Mommy is awake?" Maynard chirped out while the older woman nodded her head.

" Yes. Your daddy is already visiting her. Come on, I'll show you where she is."

Mikoto said as she took the boy's hand and walked him off to the hospital room. When they reached the room, Mikoto knocked on the door before walking in and saw her son and his girlfriend cuddling on the bed.

" Are we interrupting something?" Mikoto joked out as her and the young boy walked into the room.

" Mommy!" Maynard yelled out as he rushed over to his mother and was pulled on to the bed by Sasuke.

" Hi honey." Sakura said while she brushed a few bangs out of the child's face.

" I'm so sorry I ran into the street." Maynard said then felt a kiss on his head by his mother.

" It's okay, as long as you are safe." Sakura whispered out.

" I want to move." Maynard said while surprised his parents then Sakura smiled back at her boy.

" Okay, we will talk more about it when we get home okay?" Sakura told her son while he nodded back.

" How are you feeling Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

" I'm good and so is the baby. The doctor said that I fainted because of all of the stress and so I have to make sure that my life isn't too hectic."

Sakura giggled out while Sasuke buried his face into her hair while being silent.

" Of course I'm good mommy." Maynard said, thinking that his mother was talking about him.

" No honey, you are going to be having a baby brother or sister." Sakura smiled at her son while he was speechless.

" Hn., so no more doing reckless things like running into a street. You have to be a big man now." Sasuke said as he looked up at the child.

" I'm going to be like uncle Itachi?" Maynard's eyes widen at the thought.

" I guess you can point it like that." Sakura said.

" Mommy, where do babies come from?" Maynard asked his mother then she took one of his hands and placed it on her tummy.

" Right here." Sakura whispered out while the child was amazed at the feeling of the small bump.

" Wow." Maynard whispered out.

" Cool huh." Sasuke smirked out while the boy nodded his head.

" So where did it come from?" Maynard asked.

" Well… you know how you mommy and I kiss each other-" Sasuke was then interrupted but his mother.

" Babies come from kissing." Mikoto said while crossing her arms.

" Kissing?" Maynard asked with a disgusted look on his face.

" Yes kissing." Sakura replied.

" Mommy then I might be a daddy too." Maynard spoke out quietly while everyone else in the room became silent and Sasuke's eye became red for a second.

" What?" Sasuke spat out.

" I think I will go tell the boys that we can go ahead and go home and we will meet you guys there." Mikoto said then quickly left the room because she didn't want to get involved.

" What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, being not sure where this conversation was headed.

" Well I have kissed Eva the other day so I might be a daddy now." Maynard said with a smile on his face.

" What in the world were you doing kissing Eva?" Sakura asked while she kept her anger under control.

" Who is Eva?" Sasuke asked out.

" Eva is Temari's younger sister remember?" Sakura smacked Sasuke on the head for forgetting something important.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then looked back at the younger blushing boy.

" Well Uncle Itachi dared me too so I did it and it was nasty." Maynard said while crossing his arms across his chest.

" I'm going to kill Itachi when we get home." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

" I'm helping." Sakura agreed.

" What are you going to do with uncle Itachi?" Maynard asked his parents.

" Oh we are going to give Itachi a dill when we go home." Sakura made up while Sasuke gave her a questionable glance.

" You know, a dill pickle gosh." Sakura rolled her eyes while Maynard still looked confused.

" I don't get it." Maynard said.

" Never mind. I want to go home now!" Sakura whined out.

**xoxo**

**Okay so I posted another chapter up for you guys now you guys can do me the favor a leaving me a review :)**


	4. New Beginnings And Old Memories

" Hidden Love 2"

Chapter 4

" New Beginnings and Old Memories"

The alarm clock started to go off, making Sasuke want to smash the clock into pieces. He hit the alarm clock then looked down at his princess who was sleeping right beside his side. He didn't want to wake her just yet. Today was going to be the day that they were moving away. He looked around and sighed out because it was so dark out but they were going to be driving and it was going to be a long drive.

" Sakura, honey wake up." Sasuke began to shake his girlfriend and she opened up her eyes and glared at the male.

" I hate you." Sakura growled out.

" Why do you hate me?" Sasuke questioned out as he crawled out of the bed and started to change his clothes. They decided to pack the night before and have everything in the car already so all they needed to do was wake up and go.

" Because it's all your fault that we are going to be moving." Sakura whined out as she carefully got out of the bed.

" Hn, I thought you wanted to move now." Sasuke said as he walked over and embraced the girl, kissing her on top of her head.

" Yeah but not this early." Sakura giggled out then the door was swung open so the couple looked over to see a very sleep Maynard.

" Hey little man, are you all ready to go?" Sasuke asked the young boy. Maynard wanted to feel like an adult so he made his alarm clock go off the same time as Sasuke's. Maynard could only nod his head while rubbing one of his eyes.

" Honey don't worry, you can go back to sleep once we get into the car okay?" Sakura walked over to her son and kissed him on the cheek.

" We better say our goodbyes to the family. Sakura did you want to change your clothes?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sweats that she was wearing.

" No, I'm pregnant and I could wear whatever I want." Sakura commented out.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then walked out of the bedroom with his family. They reach downstairs and saw his parents and his older brother already up.

" Good morning everyone. Did everyone sleep okay?" Mikoto asked before taking a sip of water. Four in the morning was early for her.

" No." Maynard mumbled out.

" You didn't? Why not?" Sakura asked her son.

" I kept having nightmares." Maynard spoke out then was brought into a hug by his mother.

" It's okay honey. I bet you were just excited about moving, that's all." Sakura whispered into her son's ear.

" Yeah a bunch of people get nightmares." Itachi said.

" Anyways we are going to head out unless you two need something?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend and her son. Sakura stood back up and smiled at her boyfriend.

" No I think we are ready." Sakura replied.

" Hey Itachi, why don't you help the guys get settled in the car while I get some snacks for Sakura." Mikoto told her son.

" Fine." Itachi said then Sakura followed Mikoto into the kitchen while the males went ahead and went outside.

" Now Sakura, are you sure that you are okay moving?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" Yeah, well it's going to make Sasuke happy." Sakura responded.

" I know it will make Sasuke happy but if you need anything at all please do not hesitate to call. Maybe I can come visit as well to see how you guys are holding up." Mikoto said as she took out a box of cookies and handed it over to the pink haired girl.

" Thanks don't worry, everything will be fine." Sakura hugged Sasuke's mother and walked out while Mikoto slowly followed her.

_' I hope you are right. I just can't shake off this bad vibe. I hope I'm wrong.'_Mikoto thought to herself as the two women stepped out of the house and walked over to the group of guys. Maynard was already seated in his seat and passed out while Sasuke was getting hugs from his father and brother.

" I guess this is it." Sakura said as gave out the others a hug.

" Call us when you guys arrived." Fuguka spoke out.

" Alright bye." Sasuke waved off as the couple walked into the car and drove off.

**xoxo**

It was a long trip for the three of them but finally they had arrived in the town that was going to be their new home.

" I can't believe we are finally here." Sakura yawned out while stretching out her arms above her head.

" Hn, fourteen hours is a long drive. I'm just glad that Maynard slept most of the way. I don't think that is even normal." Sasuke looked behind the back see and saw the young boy still sleeping.

" I don't think he has been getting much sleep lately." Sakura frowned then Sasuke turned back and looked at the road.

" Well if things don't work out... we can always move back." Sasuke spoke out.

" Promise?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

" Promise princess. If things get so bad that you two can't live here anymore we will go back. Just don't tell the dobe or else he will try and find a way to get us to come back home." Sasuke chuckled out.

" Oh my goodness don't remind me of our going away slash congrats for having another baby party. When you told him that we were moving, he wouldn't remove his body from your leg." Sakura giggled out at the memory.

" I swear he can act like he is younger than Maynard." Sasuke spoke out then pulled into a gas station.

" Why are we stopping here? Aren't we almost to the apartment?" Sakura asked while watching Sasuke remove his seat belt.

" Well Sakura, usually when people go to the gas station is because they need something called gas in their car otherwise their car won't be able to run." Sasuke smirked out and moved out of the way so Sakura was not able to hit him.

" Whatever." Sakura pouted out while crossing her arms. Her eyes suddenly widen and got out of the car as well.

" Where are you going?" Sasuke asked her.

" Bathroom!" Sakura yelled out as she quickly rushed into the gas station. Sasuke could only roll his eyes at his girlfriend's antics as he began to pump the car with gas. He glanced over at the young boy sleeping in the back and smiled. He knew he made the right decision into moving. He looked back up and noticed a female finishing up getting gas for her car.

_' That looks like... no... it couldn't be her.'_Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the girl get inside her car and drive off.

" Hey Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts about the girl who had broken his heart and turned around and smiled at the girl who put the pieces of his heart back together.

" I'm just a little tired. nothing to worry about." Sasuke spoke out and leaned down to kiss his girl on the lips.

" Would you like me to drive again? I have recovered since the last time I took the wheel." Sakura spoke out because she was a little concern of her boyfriend. When she walked out of the gas station, he looked like he was in deep thought over something.

" Naw I'm good. We are close to the apartment." Sasuke said and got into the car while Sakura went on the other side, not believing that he was okay but didn't press the issue any further.

**xoxo**

Once they arrived at the apartment, Sakura's eyes widen on how nice the apartment building looked.

" That is where we will be staying?" Sakura whispered out as she kept on staring at the beautiful apartment complex.

" Yeah. I'll go get our key while you wake up the little man." Sasuke said then got out of the car and walked off. Sakura got out of the car and went to the back and opened up the door.

" Maynard, we are here." Sakura spoke out while lightly shaking her son. The small boy slowly opened up his eyes and looked up at his mother.

" Mommy, are we really here?" Maynard asked and the girl nodded her head.

" Yes we are here." Sakura helped her son get out of the car.

" How's baby?" Maynard asked as he placed his small hand on top of Sakura's slightly swollen stomach. She didn't look pregnant yet but if you felt her stomach you could tell that she had a bump.

" The baby is happy that we are here at our new home." Sakura placed her hand above her son's hand.

" Are you guys ready to check out our new home?" The two turned their heads to see a smirking Sasuke walking up to them with a pair of keys in his hand.

" Yes daddy!" Mayard chirped out and grabbed his mother's hand. The family got their things out of the car and walked over to the front door which was going to be their new home. Sasuke took out the key and opened up the door.

" This place looks very nice! What do you think Maynard?" Sakura looked over at her son and sighed out when she noticed that he still didn't look happy.

" I miss Grandpa and Grandma's house." Maynard whined out in disappointment.

" I know it isn't like their home but at least it's better than your old home right? And you get your own bedroom." Sasuke smirked out but it didn't help.

" I guess." Maynard mumbled out and started to look around the apartment. Sakura was just glad that the apartment was a lot bigger then her old one that she used to share with her son. Sakura squealed out when she felt Sasuke attacking her neck with his teeth.

" Sasuke not right now." Sakura whined out playfully then pushed the boy away. Sakura looked over and saw her son slowly walking into his new bedroom.

" I hope he is going to be okay." Sakura sighed out.

" Don't worry just give him a couple of day and he will be right back to normal." Sasuke whispered into the girl as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I hope you are right." Sakura mumbled out but Sasuke wasn't paying any attention. Instead he kept on thinking about the girl that he saw at the gas station.

**xoxo**

**So sorry for the long update but this is my Christmas present to you all! Merry Christmas :)**


	5. Not A Great Day

" Hidden Love 2"

Chapter 5

" Not A Great Day"

Sakura hummed quietly to herself while making breakfast for her two boys with some music playing in the background. Today was going to be Sasuke's first day of school while Sakura was going to see the doctor. She was too into her own world while flipping the pancakes that she didn't noticed that the love of her life was walking into the kitchen area and couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend.

Sasuke slowly made his way over to her and gently placed his arms around her waist, feeling the tiny bump growing inside of her. He didn't want to scare her anything so he was extra gentle with her then swayed her body with his while whispering the words from the song that was currently playing.

" What are you two doing?" The couple stopped their actions and turned their heads to see a bored looking Maynard standing by the table.

" It's called dancing sweetheart." Sakura told her son as Sasuke moved away from her body and went over to sit with the boy at the table.

" Yay! Pancakes!" Maynard yelled out as Sakura walked over and started to serve the boys their breakfast.

" Yes, everyone has a big day today so I figured I would make breakfast." Sakura spoke out as she took a seat beside the boy.

" Am I going to a new day care?" Maynard asked his mother before taking a bite out of his food.

" Not today, I figured you would like to come with me to the doctors." Sakura smiled back at her son then felt a hand holding onto hers softly.

" Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Sasuke asked then Sakura shook her head.

" No, it's your first day of classes and I wouldn't want you to miss it." Sakura looked over and smiled at her boyfriend.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then leaned over and was about to kiss Sakura until he was interrupted.

" Eww!" Maynard cried out and the couple backed away from each other. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked down at his cell phone and noticed the time.

" I have to go." Sasuke stated as he stood up from his seat then bent down so his face was near Sakura's.

" I love you, call me if something happens." Sasuke pecked her on the head.

" I love you too. Good luck." Sakura smiled back at her lover while watching him walk over to her son.

" I love you too. Take care of mommy." Sasuke gave the boy a hug which was returned.

" Love you daddy." Maynard whispered back then Sasuke gathered his things and walked out the door.

**xoxo**

Sasuke arrived at his first classroom and looked around to see other students were already at their seats. He decided to take one near the back of the classroom and sat down next to a guy with silver hair.

" Hey man, like your shirt." The guy pointed out the black shirt that Sasuke was wearing with a perfect circle on it.

" Thanks, you listen to A Perfect Circle?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" Sure do and Tool. I'm Suigetsu." Suigetsu greeted.

" Sasuke." Sasuke smirked out.

" Is that you Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke froze when he heard that familiar voice and looked up to see the first girl he ever fell in love with.

_' So it was her at the gas station. That was bugging the hell out of me figuring out if that was her or not.'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" Yuago." Sasuke simply stated and the girl was about to say something else but the bell rang and the girl walked back to her seat.

" She's a cute."Suigetsu whispered to Sasuke but he just ignored his new friend. He kept staring at the back of her head then looked down at his notebook and opened up the book. He smiled down at the first page because he had drawn a picture of Sakura as the first page.

**xoxo**

Sakura drove Maynard over to the doctor's office where she was going to meet her new doctor. She had sold her car before moving and the first week of them living at their new home, Sasuke bought her a new car. Sakura walked into the office while holding onto her son's hand. After she filled out her information, they walked over and took a seat.

" Mommy, everyone is staring at us." Maynard whispered to his mother, causing the female to look up after taking a seat and noticed that everyone was staring at them.

" Just ignore them honey." Sakura whispered back and about fifteen minutes later her name was called so her and her son got up and walked over to the nurse who was giving them a disgusted look when she noticed Sakura's slightly swollen stomach.

" Follow me." The nurse spoke out rudely and after Sakura had her weight measure and they took tests of her pee, the nurse walked the pair into a room. Sakura changed into a gown and took a seat while Maynard sat on an extra chair.

" Mommy, why are people being weird." Maynard asked his mother.

" They are just jealous that I have such a beautiful son like you." Sakura told her son but didn't have the heart to tell him the real reason. People acted this way when she was pregnant with him, thinking that she was a whore for having a baby so young.

" Ms. Haruno?" There was a knock on the door and Sakura looked up to see an older male with red hair.

" Hi there, you can call me Sasori. How are you?" Sasori asked while shaking the pink girl's hand.

" I'm fine, this is my son-"

" So, where is the father or is there not one?" Sasori asked as he took a seat on the stool and scooted over to where Sakura was beginning to lay down at. She knew the routine.

" My daddy is at school." Maynard chirped out but the doctor ignored the boy.

" That's too bad. I know this great little cafe down the road and I was going to have my break after doing your check up." Sasori winked at the pink haired girl. Sakura didn't know what to say then felt the doctor's fingers inside of her. Sakura was glad that he wasn't trying anything dirty and kept it professional.

" Alright, you want to hear a heartbeat?" Sasori asked as he stood up and took out a piece of equipment.

" Of course." Sakura smiled and the doctor placed some jelly on her stomach and put the device on her belly. After ten seconds had passed, they were able to hear the heartbeat.

" What's that mommy?" Maynard asked as he got out of his seat and walked over to his mother.

" That is a heart beat." Sakura calmly told her son.

" Wow." Maynard whispered out then Sasori pulled away and wrote down some things on the chart.

" Alright so far so good. Except for the fact that you aren't single. Anyways come see me again next month"Sasori told the mother and she ignored his flirting and nodded her head.

**xoxo**

When it was the end of Sasuke's school day, he was walking back to his car. He became friends with Suigetsu and met another guy named Juugo.

" Sasuke! Wait up!" Sasuke turned around to see Yuago running up to him.

" What do you want Yuago?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

" Are you still mad at me for what happened all those years ago? I'm sorry I hurt you Sasuke I wasn't thinking straight." Yuago stated softly as she walked up to the male.

" Whatever, it's in the past." Sasuke spoke out.

" You are still mad. I'm sorry. Do you think we can become friends again?" Yuago asked but Sasuke turned his back on the girl.

" I got to go." Sasuke said then car into his car. He wasn't interested in talking to her at the moment because he was anxious to see his cherry blossom and see how the doctor appointment went. He drove off, leaving the girl looking after him with a smile on her face. When he got back to his apartment, he opened up the door and was immediately greeted with a hug by the little one.

" Daddy!" Maynard chirped out while Sasuke ruffled the boy's black hair.

" Hey there little man, how was your day?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door behind him.

" I heard the baby heart beat! It was duh duh duh really fast!" Maynard yelled out with excitement.

" Awesome. That was your little brother or sister." Sasuke told the boy then looked up to see Sakura was in the kitchen fixing dinner. Sasuke walked over and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

" Hey you." Sasuke smirked out.

" Hey there yourself. How was your first day?" Sakura asked.

" Hn. Not bad and the doctors?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" Have a perverted doctor and everyone was being rude to us but other than that just fine." Sakura said.

" I'm sorry I wasn't able to come but I'll make sure I will come with you for now on." Sasuke spoke out then walked back over to the young boy who was coloring and hung out with him until dinner was ready

**xoxo**

Later on that evening, Sasuke and Sakura put Maynard to bed, reading him a bedtime story before the child fell asleep. Once they walked out of his bedroom, the couple walked into their room and Sakura went over and started to undress while Sasuke stared at his girlfriend and couldn't help but be drawn to her.

_' She's so gorgeous.'_Sasuke thought to himself as he licked his lips then walked over and started to help the girl undress.

" Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura giggled out when she felt her boyfriend's lips on the back of her neck.

" I need you Sakura." Sasuke whispered into her ear and began to lick her earlobe, causing the girl to shiver. Sakura turned around and helped the male remove his clothing then he did the same with her. Sasuke then picked her up and carried her over to their queen sized bed. He carefully placed her down on the bed and was about to join her when she surprised him by pushing him on his back.

" Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes widen to see Sakura had an evil look in her eyes as she grabbed his hard on, causing the Uchiha to groan out and close his eyes. He reopened up his eyes and looked own after feeling a pair of moist lips around his member and couldn't help but blush when he watched as her head bobbed up and down, causing more pleasure to him.

" Sa-Sakura." Sasuke roared out as he finally came all into her mouth. Sakura swallowed every last bit of his cum then moved her body up and kissed the male on the lips.

" How was that?" Sakura asked out in a seductive tone of voice in between kisses.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he flipped the couple over and brought his hand down to her core, behind her pink curls and thrusted a finger into her body.

" Ahh!" Sakura moaned out when he entered a second finger into her body.

" You are so wet down there." Sasuke whispered into her ear then brought his head down and took one of her peaks into his mouth. Sakura slightly gasped out when she felt his thumb on her clit, rubbing it in circular motions. Sakura bit her lip down so she wouldn't scream out when her orgasm hit her, soaking his fingers. Sakura couldn't help but blush when Sasuke brought his fingers back up and started to lick them clean.

" You taste so good Sakura." Sasuke spoke out then brought his lips down to hers so she could taste herself. Sasuke positioned his member in front of her entrance then plunged into her still wet opening.

" You feel so good. So tight." Sasuke groaned out as he started to thrust in and out of her body. Sakura moaned out everytime her love would hit that certain spot.

" Sasuke, I love you so much." Sakura panted out.

" I love you too Sakura, so fucking much." Sasuke grunted out as he started to started to pump faster. Both of the teens felt that they were near their release. Just a couple of more thrusts and they could be in paradise.

" Mommy, daddy I heard some weird noises and..." The couple heard the little voice in the background and froze. Sakura looked up and saw her son with his eyes as huge as a fish and his mouth hanging.

**xoxo**

**Hi everyone hoped you liked the chapter. In case you guys didn't know, Yuago was Hayate's lover in Naruto in case you wanted to see what she looks like but she is their age in this fic. Review :)**


	6. Headaches Suck

Hidden Love 2

Chapter 6

" Headaches Suck"

Sasuke groaned out as he rubbed his throbbing headache before taking a sip of his coffee while sitting at the table. He glanced over at his pink haired girlfriend to see her making some breakfast but noticed that she seemed a little off. Sasuke just brushed off the feeling because he figured that she was still shaken up over what had happened the night before.

"Good morning," Maynard mumbled as he made his way over to the table and took a seat beside Sasuke. Sasuke could tell that the boy was tired and remembered the events that had happened the night before.

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke, I love you so much," Sakura panted out._

_"I love you too Sakura, so fucking much," Sasuke grunted out as he started to started to pump faster. Both of the teens felt that they were near their release. Just a couple of more thrusts and they would be in paradise._

_"Mommy, daddy I heard some weird noises and..." The couple heard the little voice in the background and froze. Sakura looked up and saw her son with his eyes as huge as a fish and his mouth hanging._

_"What are you two doing?" Maynard whispered out while he was in shock of the sight that he just saw. He was wondering what in the world what his parents were doing on their bed while being naked. Sasuke grunted while pulling out of Sakura and sat beside her while Sakura pulled the blanket up and covered themselves so they would no longer be exposed. Sasuke thought long and hard about what to tell the little boy then thought of a great explanation to save themselves from the embarrassment. An excuse that he liked to use a lot._

_"None of your business so go back to bed," Sasuke told the boy as he crossed his arms in front of his naked chest._

_"Sasuke!" Sakura growled out while slapping him on the shoulder._

_"What's going on? Am I dreaming or something?" Maynard asked while rubbing his eyes._

_"Yes, yes you are so go back to bed, if you want to continue dreaming then go back to bed," Sakura said with a smile on her face._

_"That makes no sense mommy, this doesn't feel like a dream," Maynard answered._

_"Listen little man, if this wasn't a dream, then you wouldn't be getting a play station 3 for a surprised gift tomorrow. I guess since this isn't a dream, you won't be getting your present," Sasuke smirked then Maynard make a gasping noise while his eyes widen once more and rushed back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him._

_"That was close but are you really getting him a play staion 3 tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she snuggled closer to her lover._

_"Tch." Sasuke responded then leaned down to capture her lips in a soothing kiss._

_"We should go to sleep, we don't want to wake him up again," Sakura said as she pushed the male away from her, causing him to groan in frustration then he laid down and brought the girl closer to him._

_"Good night," Sasuke said._

_"Good night," Sakura said then kissed him one more time before going to bed._

**End of Flashback**

"Honey? Are you okay?" Sakura asked in a concern tone of voice when she noticed her son's attitude.

"I just had a really weird dream that's all but daddy, am I getting a present today?" Maynard's face brightened up while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"A present? For what? You are already getting a sibling what more do you want?" Sasuke asked the young boy.

"I had a dream that I was getting a present that was a PS3!" Maynard yelled out with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you little man but that was only a dream," Sasuke said as he patted the boy on the head.

"But, but it seemed so real but it was really weird! I heard some noises and I went to your room and saw you and mommy together without clothes and you were on top off her and-" Maynard was interupted by his mother who placed a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Sweetie, that sounds like a pretty weird dream. Why would Sasuke and I be doing something like that?" Sakura tried her best not to blush at last night events.

"But it seemed so real! Oh there is cheese in these eggs! Yum!" Maynard completely forgotten the topic as he began to eat his eggs. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the young boy and was about to say something when he heard a crashing sound and turned his head to see that a glass had fallen to the ground and Sakura's hand was on her head with her face scrunched up.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked in a concern tone as he stood up from his seat and walked over to her. Luckily he was wearing shoes so the glass didn't effect him but when he saw Maynard getting out of his seat, he told him to sit back down.

"My head just started hurting," Sakura moaned in pain as she leaned her head against his chest. Sasuke suddenly picked her up bridal style and began to walk her back into the bedroom.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Sakura asked as he walked in and gently placed her on their bed.

"I'll be right back, you stay here and rest," Sasuke demanded then walked out of the bedroom and noticed that Marynard was still sitting at the table, eating his eggs. Sasuke looked at the clock and noticed if he didn't hurry up that he was going to be late for school but if he left then there wouldn't be anyone to take care of Sakura and Maynard. Sasuke decided that he would just skip for today as he walked over after getting a dust pan and a broom and cleaned up the mess that Sakura had made.

"Is mommy okay?" The little boy asked as he gobbled up the last of his breakfast.

"Mommy has a headache but don't worry, daddy will make her feel better," Sasuke told the child as he threw the broken glass in the trash can.

"Can I help?" Maynard asked as he got up from his seat.

"Sure, you can draw mommy a picture so when she wakes up, she will have something to look forward to," Sasuke replied.

"Okay!" Maynard yelled out then ran off which Sasuke figured he was going to his bedroom. Sasuke smiled at the little boy then went to the cabinet and took out a plastic bag then went to the freezer and put ice in the bag. Afterwards, he wrapped it up in a towel and was about walk back to his bedroom when he heard a gagging noise.

_Sakura?_

Sasuke thought to himself as he rushed over to their bedroom and stopped when he realized what was wrong. Sakura was currently throwing up in a pan that she would have by her side of the bed in case she ever felt sick and didn't have enough time to reach to the bathroom. Sasuke walked over to his girlfriend and helped her out by pulling her pink hair back with one hand while the other one had placed the ice bag to the side and began to rub her back in an affectionate manner.

"Sasuke? You are going to be late," Sakura said as she looked beside her and Sasuke's heart ached as he could see her pain through her eyes. Sasuke smiled back at the girl and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you alone, you are not feeling well and you need me," Sasuke spoke and had a feeling that Sakura wasn't going to throw up again.

"Are you done with this?" Sasuke pointed to the pan and Sakura nodded her head.

"Here, put this on your head while I'm gone okay? It's just ice." Sasuke handed her the bag of ice and Sakura smiled back at her boyfriend.

"Thanks, I love you," Sakura said as she laid back down with the ice on her head.

"I love you too," Sasuke said as he walked out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom to clean off her pan. When he was done with everything, he walked back into the bedroom to see Sakura was laying still.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"This sucks, I wish I could take drugs," Sakura whined with the coldness to her face.

"I know, do you need anything?" Sasuke asked as he removed his hand and went over to the stereo and started to play Nirvana's unplugged cd, one of Sakura's favourites.

"No, I feel bad that you are missing school, you should go, I will get better soon," Sakura said as she removed the ice from her face and looked up at her lover.

"Daddy!" Maynard yelled out as he ran into the bedroom.

"Little man, your mommy was sleeping. You need to calm down," Sasuke replied.

"Sorry daddy and mommy but I'm done with my picture," Maynard said as he went over to show his mother the drawing. Sakura smiled as she took the picture and looked down and her eyes widen.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked down and his eyes harden.

"Do you not like my drawing?" Maynard was confused.

"Honey, was this a picture from that dream you had last night?" Sakura asked as she folded up the piece of paper so no one else could see it. EVER.

"Yes mommy," Maynard said with a smile on his face.

"That dream you had was not normal and you should never mention it to anyone ever again," Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

"Um okay?" Maynard was very confused now.

"Hey little man, how about we go to the store and get some food to make your mommy feel better?" Sasuke smirked at the happy child.

"Yay! Shopping!" Maynard cheered.

"Now go get dressed so we can go," Sasuke told the boy who nodded his head and walked out of the bedroom.

"You don't have to do this," Sakura said as she laid back down on the bed.

"I know but I think it would be good for the little man to go out," Sasuke said then leaned down and peck the girl on the lips.

"Okay," Sakura said then saw her son walking back into the bedroom.

_He was fast _Sakura thought to herself before getting one more kiss from her boyfriend on the head. After he moved away, her son ran over and gave his mother a hug.

"I love you mommy," The boy whispered into his mother's ear.

"I love you too now you two be good." Sakura smiled at her two boys as they walked out of the bedroom. Sakura placed her hand on top of her tummy after putting the ice back on her head and went back to sleep.

**xoxo**

When the two males got to the store, they grabbed a shopping cart and started their journey through the super market.

"What would you like to get?" Sasuke asked the boy as they walked over to the food.

"Tomatoes!" Maynard yelled out as he ran over to where the tomatoes were. Sasuke was about to walk over to the young boy when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke lowly growled and turned his head and his eyes widen to see Yuago standing behind him wearing a yellow sundress.

"Yuago? What are you doing here?" Sasuke raised a black eyebrow at his ex girlfriend.

"I could ask you the same thing, I'm actually here during my lunch break. I noticed that you weren't in class this morning," Yuago said with a concern frown on her face.

"Yeah, I skipped class to take care of someone, she isn't feeling well." Sasuke looked to the side and felt bad that his love was in pain.

"She?" Yuago asked then saw a black haired young boy running over to them.

"I found them!" Maynard yelled out as he showed his father two large bags of tomatoes.

"You sure did, great job little man." Sasuke high five the little one then looked over at Yuago who looked very confused for a moment then smiled.

"I better get back to school but I hope to see you tomorrow?" Yuago asked the Uchiha and he nodded in response.

"I should be," Sasuke responded.

"Have fun with your little brother and I hope your mother feels better, bye!" Yuago waved then walked off with a smaller basket filled with sushi. Sasuke gave her a weird look as he stared at her back then looked down at Sakura's child who kept staring at the tomatoes.

_She thinks that Maynard is my brother? Hopes that my mother feels better? Whatever _Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head then patted the boy on the head.

"Lets go get some more food okay? I don't think that your mother would be happy if all we brought home were tomatoes," Sasuke said as the young boy nodded his head as they walked around the whole store. When they were done shopping, they got in line and Sasuke looked up and noticed that a female was that looked around his age kept staring at his son.

"Can I help you with something?" Sasuke said in a threatening tone of voice, causing the girl to snap out of her thoughts and looked up at the owner of her voice.

"Oh no, I was just admiring how adorable he is," The female spoke.

"I'm Maynard," The young boy chirped, causing the girl to widen her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Maynard, my name is Rin," Rin said as she held out her hand to the little boy while he shook back.

"Is he your brother?" Rin asked while pointing to Sasuke.

"No, he's my daddy but I am getting a brother or sister soon," Maynard said.

"Well congrats," Rin smiled.

"I had a dream last night where mommy and daddy weren't wearing any clothes and were-"

"Maynard, you shouldn't tell others about a dream you had," Sasuke spoke.

"Sorry," Maynard mumbled out.

"It's okay," Rin said then looked over at Sasuke who was glaring back at her.

"Is there something you want?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone while putting the food on the counter.

"No, I'm sorry it's just your child looks so familiar but I guess it's nothing," Rin said then spoke nothing else as Sasuke paid for his food and the pair walked out the door but not before Maynard said one last good bye to his new friend.

"Bye Rin!" Maynard yelled out as they walked out of the store. Meanwhile Sasuke couldn't help but think that the name Rin sound familiar.

**xoxo**

Sakura slowly opened up her eyes after taking the bag of ice off of her face. It was now semi melted but it still was pretty cold. She sniffed the air and could smell that something good was cooking so she got out of the bed and walked out of the room. She was just glad and thankful that her headache had finally went away. As she approached the kitchen area of their home, she stopped in her footsteps to see the sight in front of her. She watched as Sasuke and her son were in the kitchen making her something to eat.

"Smells good," Sakura commented, causing the two males to turn around and look at her while she walked over to them.

"Mommy!" Maynard yelled as he ran over and gave his mother a hug.

"Hi honey, how was shopping with daddy?" Sakura asked as she took a seat around the table.

"Fun! We got tomatoes and I made a friend," The boy said.

"A friend?" Sakura asked while looking up at Sasuke.

"Some girl our age at the register," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours too?" Sakura questioned the male.

"Tch," Sasuke rolled his eyes before bending down and hugged his girlfriend.

"Daddy was talking to another friend too! She hopes that you feel better," Maynard said.

"Well aren't you two popular." Sakura huffed.

"You are not jealous are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Sakura replied as she smiled up at her lover.

"Good because you are the only one in my heart," Sasuke whispered out as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"Ew!" Maynard yelled out then the couple separated.

"Anyways, how's your headache?" Sasuke asked as he brought his hand up to feel her head which was cold from the ice.

"A lot better, what's for lunch?" Sakura looked over and smiled at what was cooking on the stove.

"Tomatoe soup," Maynard said while Sakura remembered the time when she was sick and Sasuke and her son made her the same soup after Sasuke had found out that she had a child.

**xoxo**

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! Anyways I hope you all are doing well! And thank you so much for all of the reviews and I hope you guys weren't disappointed in it. Does anyone remember who Rin is from the first Hidden Love Story?**

**So, what do you guys think about the latest Naruto manga? I think Karin is still alive of course but you know what? Sakura still loves Sasuke as Kishi stated in his interview so that's all that matters :)**

**Review time!! Please? I send you hugs and kisses!**


	7. Hard Decision

Hidden Love 2

Chapter 7

"Hard Decision"

Sakura and Maynard decided to go on a walk around the neighborhood after Sasuke left to go to school. It was a nice day out and the the area that they lived in seemed pretty nice.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," The little boy whined as he patted his flat tummy.

"Honey, you just ate breakfast. I'm surprised you are still hungry," Sakura said then looked around and noticed a seven eleven was nearby so she smiled down at her son.

"Yeah but all this walking is making me hungry again," Maynard said.

"Don't worry, I know a place where we can get some food." Sakura and her son walked over to the store and walked in. Sakura looked around and noticed that it was pretty much empty except two teenagers that looked around her age were in the breakfast section.

"Come on," Sakura whispered to her son while holding his hand and walked over to where the two teenagers were standing. Sakura noticed that one of the males had silver hair while the other one was a bigger guy with red head.

"Now which one would you like? They have a pastry roll and some snowballs and oh look they have moon pies. You like thoses," Sakura pointed to all of the different selections while Maynard was silent and was picking out something.

"Holy shit Juugo, it's a milf!" Sakura heard one of the males whispering.

"No Suigetsu, a milf is a mother with grown kids," Juugo said while Sakura knew that they were talking about her.

"Oh whatever I would still fuck her until her whole body was the color of her hair. I bet she likes it rough since it looks like she has another one in the oven." Sakura had enough of them talking like she was a piece of meat and looked down at her son who just picked up a moon pie.

"We should go," Sakura said then walked over to the register and was in the process of paying her food when the two males had followed her to the counter. Sakura ignored their comments and walked out of the store while her son was starting to eat his food.

"Hey hot stuff! You and her son could always hang out with us!" Maynard turned his head around glared at the two teens.

"My mommy is not hot stuff!" Maynard yelled out which surprised everyone around them including Sakura.

"Ignore them honey, lets go." Sakura gave the two males one last evil look and decided to walk back to their apartment. Maynard looked around until he spotted a familiar figured and let go of his mother's hand and started running towards the person.

"Maynard! Get back here!" Sakura screamed as she ran to where he was going and when she saw him talking to a familiar female, she froze in her tracks.

"Rin?" Sakura was surprised to see her ex best friend standing there with her son. Rin looked up and had a surprised look on her face.

" Sakura, is this your son?" Rin pointed at the young boy.

"Mommy, this is my friend," Maynard chirped.

"Yeah, I met him and some guy at the grocery store," Rin said.

"That was daddy," Maynard said.

"But I thought..." Rin trailed off because she thought that Sai was the father of Sakura's child. Rin then looked down at Sakura's stomach and noticed that she had a little bump.

"Sai is no longer in the picture, I'm dating Sasuke now and he is now Maynard's father," Sakura said.

"That's cool, he seemed to be a wonderful dad," Rin said while the young boy nodded his head.

"Anyways I was about to go walk to the park near here, you should come Sakura, there is a playground that Maynard can play while we catch up," Rin said and Sakura was about to reject the offer when her son spoke.

"Yeah, can we mommy?" Maynard pleaded.

"Fine, only for a while," Sakura said then the three of them walked until they got to the park that Rin was talking about. While Maynard went to go play on the swings, Sakura and Rin took a seat on a bench close by.

"You seem so happy Sakura," Rin was the first one to start the conversation.

"I am," Sakura replied.

"Listen Sakura, I'm really sorry for being a horrible friend to you in the past. I have been trying to get in touch with you ever since you left school but your step mother wouldn't tell me anything about you. I missed you," Rin said and Sakura's eyes softened.

"It's okay, I'm sure I would done the same thing if I was in your situation. What are you doing here anyways? Do you live here?" Sakura asked then Rin shook her head.

"I'm only visiting some relatives, what about you?"

"Sasuke goes to the art school here so we moved here," Sakura explained.

"That's great! I remember that Sai really wanted to go to that school," Rin said with a sad look on her face.

"Well he could of if he wasn't an ass," Sakura said then told Rin the whole story of the art show during high school.

"Yeah he told me about that, have you talked to him lately?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Who Sai? Of course not! Why should I talk to him?" Sakura rolled her eyes then looked at her son.

"You should give him a call, he apparently has been trying to get into contact with you and I really think it would be wise if you call him," Rin said in a serious tone of voice.

"I don't need to, he's not in my life anymore," Sakura said then saw Maynard running over to him.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Maynard asked.

"Sure, we should get going but Rin it really was good to see you," Sakura said as they stood up from their seats.

"We should hang out again before I leave. I would love for you to meet my boyfriend," Rin said then the females exchanged phone numbers.

"That sounds great, I'll give you a call soon. Say bye Maynard," Sakura told her son.

"Bye!" Maynard waved at the woman and the two started to walk back in the direction of their home.

**xoxo**

Sasuke walked towards his first period class and noticed that Yuago was the first one in the classroom. He ignored her and walked over to his seat and waited for his friends to arrive.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up to see Yuago walking towards him.

"What do you want Yuago?" Sasuke asked.

"Damn Sasuke are you still mad at me? You are always ignoring me. I'm sorry for what happened in high school I really am. Can't we be friends?" Yuago pleaded with the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to see Suigetsu walking over to them while other students were walking into the room. Sasuke nodded to them and watched as they took a seat.

"I'm surprised that I'm not late, Juugo and I went to the store and I met this hot babe! She had a kid and I don't think she was interested but man she was a fox. I would have wanted to fuck her sideways," Suigetsu snicked while Sasuke looked up at Yuago who had a sad look on her face.

"So Sasuke, since today is a short day, you wanna hang out after school?" Suigetsu asked.

"I didn't know today was a half day," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, how about we go over to your place afterwards?" Suigetsu questioned.

"I guess," Sasuke mumbled then looked up at Yuago again and sighed.

"You can come too Yuago," Sasuke said which caused the girl to brighten up.

"Really? Thanks!" Yuago said then walked back over to her seat. Sasuke sighed once more then hoped that Sakura would be okay with him bringing people over to the apartment.

When school was over, Sasuke met up with Yuago, Suigetsu and Juugo and gave them directions to his place. Once they met up, they were about to walk towards the door when he stopped everyone.

"Just to let you guys know, I live with my girlfriend and her son," Sasuke spoke and was expecting a shock response from the males.

"Cool, I hope you have food," Suigetsu said. Sasuke looked over at Yuago who was in shocked but ignored her as he walked up to the door and opened it up. He told the others to wait a minute and let Sakura know that they had company before he let them in.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out when he noticed that no one was around then looked over to see Maynard running up to him while Sakura followed him.

"Daddy!" Maynard chirped as he hugged his daddy tight.

"Hey little man," Sasuke greeted then looked up at Sakura who was walking over to him.

"You are here early," Sakura said.

"Yeah it was a half day, if it's okay with you, I brought some friends over from school," Sasuke said and noticed Sakura's worried look.

"It's okay, they already know about you and Maynard," Sasuke said and when Sakura nodded her head, he walked over and told the others to walk in. Sakura's eyes widen when she recognized the two males.

"Hey! You called mommy hot stuff!" Maynard yelled out.

"It's you guys from earlier, shit Sasuke, if I had known she was yours I wouldn't had tried to get with her," Suigetsu said while Sasuke brought Sakura into his arms like he was protecting her.

"Damn right you better not try to get with her, she's mine," Sasuke growled then brought his lips down and kissed her on the shoulder. Sakura giggled at the action then looked up to see the female of the group glaring at her. Sakura ignored the look when Sasuke pulled her hand and they walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"Sakura, this is Suigetsu, Juugo and Yuago. This is my girlfriend Sakura and Maynard," Sasuke said as Maynard was quiet and slowly walked over to his mother.

"Can I go play in my room?" Maynard asked which surprised his mother but she nodded he head anyway and watched him walk towards his bedroom.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked as he placed his large hand on top of her stomach. She was about to respond when Yuago spoke.

"It's so nice to meet you Sakura, I'm glad that Sasuke was able to move on from me," Yuago said while taking a seat next to Suigetsu.

"Yuago," Sasuke growled.

"I don't understand." Sakura had a confused look on her face.

"You two know each other from school?" Juugo asked.

"We used to date, we went to school together," Yuago said then Sakura's eyes widen then looked over at Sasuke who looked pissed off. Sakura placed her hand above his and smiled at him before looking back at the girl.

"Oh, you must be the girl that he was with before he moved," Sakura said and Yuago nodded her head.

"Yeah, I feel bad for what had happened in the past but Sasuke has forgiven me," Yuago said.

"That's because he is a good person and forgives people especially after they treat him like trash. He is a wonderful guy and I couldn't ask for a better lover," Sakura said then looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"She got you there," Suigetsu said then she glared back at the male. All of the sudden, Sakura's phone rang and looked down to see that it was a number she didn't know.

" Hello?" Sakura answered her phone.

"Sakura." Sakura's eyes widen at the voice and stood up from her seat and began to walk into the bedroom while ignoring Sasuke's concerned look.

"How did you get this number Sai?" Sakura demanded.

"Rin told me, I really need to talk to you," Sai said.

"Well I don't need to talk to you, I thought that we were done with each other's lives?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I know but this is important," Sai said with a pleading tone of voice.

"Spit it out already, I don't have all day." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I have cancer Sakura." The words that she heard made her eyes widen.

"What?" Sakura whimpered.

"I don't have much time left and I have been thinking and I want to see my son," Sai said.

"I thought that he wasn't your son?" Sakura asked.

"I know what I said but I would like to see him now but I will let you make that choice, I have to go now the nurses are coming in but please call me?"

"I will, bye." Sakura hung up the phone and stared at the carpet on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sakura lifted her head up to see Sasuke walking over to her side and took a seat beside her.

"Shouldn't you be in the other room?" Sakura asked.

"I made them go home, now who was that on the phone?" Sasuke asked.

"That was Sai," Sakura said.

"What does he want?" Sasuke snarled.

"He has cancer and wants to see Maynard." Sasuke's eyes widen from the statement.

"What did you tell him?" Sasuke questioned as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"That I would call him back, I don't know what I'm going to do. Should I even tell Maynard who his real father is?" Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Well Maynard knows that I'm not his real father but he might want to know him when he gets older. I think you should give him the option whether or not he wants to meet him," Sasuke said.

"I guess, I'll think about it over the next few days but what happens if he wants to go see him? We would have to leave you here," Sakura said.

"No you won't, I'm coming with you." Sasuke shook his head.

"But you would miss school and who knows how long we will be gone," Sakura said.

"Sakura, you sacraficed moving here with me now it's time to return the favor, I'll follow you anywhere," Sasuke spoke then brought his face down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thanks Sasuke, oh by the way, we need to have a little talk about your girlfriend," Sakura said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't had made her come over," Sasuke said but then Sakura shook her head.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Sakura smiled at her boyfriend while unaware that her little boy had been standing in the hallway and had heard their conversation.

xoxo

**hey guys sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyone read the latest manga? My question is how did Sasuke know that Sakura was a healer? I guess someone has been getting updates about his cherry blossom lol. Also I have been on heavy pain meds so sorry if this chapter sucks! Don't hate me!**


	8. One Hit Starts It All

**Hi everyone, I know its been over a year since I last updated haha well sorry... honestly I haven't updated this story because I haven't had the interest. I am now in Sakura's shoes in this story and being a single mom so I just have to wait and see if my Sasuke comes and saves me one day haha but anyways sorry it's short and I haven't given up on this story!**

**Also, I'm not sure if you guys still like my stories so I posted a poll on my page so please check it out and vote! It determines which story I will update faster!**

**One more thing happy Cinco De Mayo everyone! Be safe out there!**

Hidden Love 2

Chapter 8

One Hit Starts It All

Sasuke was currently in the kitchen making dinner for his girlfriend and her son when he heard his phone going off in the other room.

"Can you get that for me Sakura?" Sasuke yelled out then turned to see Maynard walking over with the phone in his hand.

"Thanks little man." Sasuke took the phone from the boy's hand and noticed that it was Suigetsu calling.

"Hello."

_"Hey man, what are you doing tonight?"_

"Nothing why?"

_"Great Juugo and I are coming to get you and kidnap you."_

*Click*

Sasuke looked down at his phone with a weird expression on his face. He looked back up and noticed that Maynard was no longer in the room and continued to finish making dinner. When he was done, he walked over to the living room and placed the sandwiches he made on the table.

"It looks great." Sakura smiled and walked over to the table but turned around she realized that her son was still coloring. Sasuke noticed that he wasn't coming ether.

"Little man, don't you want to come eat?" Sasuke walked over to the boy and noticed he was drawing another picture of clouds.

"I'm not hungry," Maynard mumbled as he continued to draw. For the past few days Maynard had been acting a little off. Sakura hadn't called her ex back to see if they were going to visit because she was just torn on what to do. She still remembered the last time Maynard saw his father, but he wasn't aware that was his real father.

_That stupid jerk had to cause trouble for all of us, including Sasuke_

**Flashback**

_" Sasuke! Stop!" Sasuke could feel Sakura's tears falling off her face and on to his shirt._

_"Please, stop!"_

_Sakura cried out. It took a second for Sasuke to register everything but when he did, he slowly put down his fist and Sakura gave him space for him to get off of the artist. Sasuke got up then looked over at Sakura who had a concern look on her face, ignoring everyone else who was staring at him. He began to hear a sniffling sound like someone was crying and looked over to see that Maynard was hiding his face behind Sasuke's father. Sasuke then looked back over to Sakura._

_"Sakura I-"_

_" Sasuke." Sasuke heard his name being called out and turned around to see Asuma walking up to him._

_"I can explain." Sasuke stated but Asuma shook his head._

_"Sasuke I'm sorry I have to say this but you have been disqualified. I think it would be best if you leave now."_

_Asuma said with a frown on his face. Sakura wa shocked at what was going on and took a hold of Sasuke's hand that was covered in blood._

_"That is not fair! That boy slapped his girlfriend!"_

_Mikoto yelled out in rage while her husband tried his best to calm her down but it was no use. Sasuke heard his mother's statement and turned to look over at Sakura._

_"He... hit you?" Sasuke demanded from the girl and knew his answer when she looked away from him and he saw the red cheek once again._

_"You hurt my mommy!" Maynard was filled with rage as he stomped up the the pale teenager with his fist up in the air._

_"Why I oughta!" Maynard looked like he was about to strike on his own until Itachi picked up him and began to carry him out the cafeteria._

_"We will be waiting in the car!"_

_Itachi called out while leaving the room as everyone could hear the little boy yell out that he wanted a piece of the action._

**End Of Flashback**

_I wonder what he will think if I tell him that Sai is his real dad. Will he hate me? Will he even care at all to meet him?_ Sakura was in deep thought.

Sasuke sighed and sat down and started to eat then he noticed Sakura wasn't eating as well. Sasuke poked at her side, causing her to jump and look up and stared into his eyes. Sasuke knew that she had been thinking about what she was going to do in her situation but seeing Maynard acting so different, it was about time to tell him the truth. Sasuke knew something was wrong when the boy doesn't freak out when his parents are kissing.

"I think we should have a talk, what do you think Maynard?" Sasuke looked over and the boy nodded his head.

"I guess we should get it over with." Sakura mumbled as stood up from her seat and followed Sasuke over to the couch.

"Maynard, there is something that I need to talk to you about." Maynard nodded his head, waiting for his mother to continue but before she had the chance to, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sasuke got up and walked over to the door. He opened it up to see Suigetsu and Juugo standing outside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but was pushed when his friends entered the apartment.

"Kidnapping you duh! Lets go, we are going to a party tonight." Suigetsu grinned at the Uchiha.

"Wait what?" Sasuke then remembered the phone call from earlier.

"Sasuke?" Everyone turned their heads to see Sakura walking over to them with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Sakura, is it okay if Sasuke comes to a party with us tonight?" Juugo asked the pink haired girl.

"I never said I wanted to go and I can't go with you guys tonight. We were in the middle of a very important discussion." Sasuke growled at his friends.

"No way dude that's what old people do. Come on it's going to be awesome!" Suigetsu yelled out.

"I said no-"

"Sasuke, why don't you go with them tonight? You haven't gone out without us since we moved here and I can tell you need a night to relax with everything going on," Sakura said in a sincere voice, causing Sasuke to take her hand and drag it back to the living room where Maynard was back to drawing.

"I don't need to go Sakura. I should be here when you talk to Maynard." Sasuke looked down at the boy and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to them.

"It's okay it's just a party." Sasuke noticed that her mood had changed. He leaned his head up against her and smirked down at her.

"I love you baby but are you sure? I don't want to go anywhere without you." Sasuke gently kissed her lips then patted her head like she was a little kid. Maynard seemed like they weren't even in the room.

"I love you too now go have fun." Sakura smiled.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" Sasuke whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Because they are your friends, you should be able to have fun with them and even though I don't like Suigetsu I know that I can trust Juugo and keep you safe." Sakura answered then Sasuke nodded his head and walked over to the little boy.

"I'm going out for a little bit, take care of mommy while I'm gone?" Sasuke saw the boy put down his crayon and gave him a hug.

"I love you daddy," Maynard whispered into his ear.

"Love you too little man." Sasuke stood up and kissed Sakura once more before walking out with his friends. Sakura sighed after the door closed and looked down at her son.

"Maynard, um..."Sakura trailed off then looked over at the kitchen.

"Do you want some ice cream instead?" Sakura got up and walked into the kitchen, trying to avoid the conversation with her son. She figured it would be better if Sasuke was here when they had the talk.

**XOXO**

Sasuke scrunched up his nose the moment he entered a random bedroom with Juugo. He had already been at the house party for a hour and he was bored to death. Suigetsu was last seen with some brunette so he stayed by Juugo's side the whole time. He looked around the room and saw two other guys sitting on the bed, pulling out a bag of pot from their pockets.

"Juugo, why are we in here?" Sasuke questioned his friend.

"Haven't you ever tried pot?" Juugo asked and saw the teen shake his head no.

"Just take a hit, it's not that bad and it will help you relax." Juugo grabbed the pipe from one of the guys and handed it over to the Uchiha.

"Drugs are bad for you and I should be getting back home soon." Sasuke pushed the object away from his face.

"Just one hit dude. Trust me I can even tell you have been stressed out." Juugo offered once more, causing Sasuke to grunt and take the pipe away from him and put it near his lips.

"Only one hit just so you can shut up. I swear you can be annoying like Suigetsu sometimes." Sasuke inhaled the smoke and began to cough.

"Are you alright dude?" Juugo patted him in the back and when he finished coughing, he had a grin on his face.

"That was...wow," Sasuke replied then noticed that he did feel a little bit better. He felt his phone going off and took it out to see his girlfriend calling him.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey, sorry to disturb you but I was wondering what time you were planning on coming home? Maynard is getting really tired but wanted to see you before he went to bed."

"I'm really hungry."

_"Um okay? I can fix you something when you get home?"_

"I love you."

_"Love you too, are you feeling okay? Are you drunk?"_

"No way dude."

_"Come home soon?"_

"Okay bye."

Sasuke hung up the phone just in time for the pipe to get back to him.

Another puff won't hurt, it's just making me feel relax.

Sasuke took in another hit and before he knew it, two hours had passed and he was still smoking up, ignoring his phone.

**XOXO**

**Okay review time? I forget how the first time is smoking pot, its been way too long and I dont do that stuff anymore so review! Sorry it was so short but next chapter will be good :)**


	9. The Talk

**Wow I didn't realized you guys missed this story so much sorry everyone! But I got a few ideas and I think it's going to be good. Okay I have a few people I want to dedicate this to:**

**Rene**** because he sent me Final Fantasy 13 and it's so good ^_^ 3 it has kept me distracted from reality this week because life has been hell. **

**Jennifer's mom**** who was an awesome mom and lots of people loved her. She was like a second mom to me and passed away a few hours ago _ Also Watcher my puppy dog that passed away too :(**

**My heterosexual life mate**** because I 3 her and we eat amazing cake and we are getting a pet lobster to live in her bathtub! Jk cause a horseshoe crab already lives there...for now muhahaha**

**KinkyK**** cause she is awesome!**

**Rockinyoyo**** cause we go through boy troubles together haha **

**LadyMartel**** because she is my Nico-chan so back off! **

**Lucy**** because she lets me sleep in her bed and buys me sushi ^_^ **

**Aser**** Because he is silly**

**To myself**** cause my computer told me that I am awesome hahahahaha**

**To everyone else I know**** please stop trying to get into my pants. No means no. Okay? okay ^_^**

**Okay that was fun cause I hadn't done that in a while lol anyways I am also craving Chinese food too ugh. Also if you hadn't played FF13 it's a lot of fun ^_^ Enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update this story more often since you guys are still loving it lol.**

**Happy Mother's Day to everyone! So since I am a mommy you guys can give me a present by reviewing! This chapter goes out to all the single moms out there who have to be independent cause their baby daddys are nothing but bullshit!**

Hidden Love 2

Chapter 9

The Talk

_Sasuke slowly opened up his eyes but the sun was so bright he closed them up again. He could still feel the brightness under his eyelids so he placed a pillow over his head and laid on his side._

_Screw you mr. sun_

_Feeling a pair of soft lips being pressed against his bare back, made him moan in pleasure while he felt a small hand drawing circles on his chest. The pillow that was on his face was suddenly lifted up, causing the male to open up his eyes and shock was placed on his face._

_"Yuago? What are you doing here?" Sasuke now registered what was going on. He was currently in the bedroom where he had been hanging out with Juugo a couple of hours ago but now he was naked with a naked ex girlfriend next to him. Yuago frowned at the male and hugged him, pushing her big boobs up against his chest._

_"Don't be like that, you were having so much fun last night. Slamming me from behind while I came-" Sasuke roughly pushed the female off of him._

_"Fuck!" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair then heard the door open up._

_"Daddy?" Sasuke snapped his head up and his eyes filled with horror. Maynard was standing in the doorway with a confused expression on his face._

_"Maynard," Sasuke whispered out and looked around the room and noticed that his clothes weren't anywhere._

_"Oh it's that brat. Go away while we finish fucking!" Yuago yelled out but Maynard just stood there and looked over at Sasuke._

_"Daddy I don't understand," Maynard said and Sasuke tried to open his mouth but was cut off._

_"Why are you still here? Or do you want some of this action too?" Yuago winked at the male. Sasuke wanted to throw up right on the spot while Maynard turned around and ran out of the bedroom without saying another word._

_"Maynard!" Sasuke yelled out as he covered his naked body with a sheet and tried to get out of the bed but Yuago had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on the bed._

_"Don't you want my body again?" Yuago whispered into his ear as she climbed on top of his body._

_"No, leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled as he tried his best to push the naked girl off of him._

_"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head and saw Sakura was standing where her son was standing not too long ago._

_"Sakura, I can explain." Sasuke continued to try to get out of the bed._

_"It's okay Sasuke just wake up!" Sakura yelled at her boyfriend. Sasuke gave her a weird look._

_"Huh?"_

_"Wake the fuck up Uchiha!"_

**XOXO**

Sasuke immediately opened up his eyes and let out a deep breath. He looked around and noticed that he was in the bedroom that he and Sakura shared. He also noticed that he was fully dressed, wearing the clothes that he wore the day before.

_Wow that was some weird dream but I don't remember how I got home_

Sasuke got out of the bed and left the room, seeing Maynard watching a movie while he heard some noises in the kitchen, figuring that Sakura was in there.

"Hey little man," Sasuke greeted the boy as he took a seat next to him.

"Hi daddy, are you feeling any better? Mommy said that you are sick." Sasuke's eyes widen at the boy's statement.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better now, sorry that I had worried you." Sasuke patted the boy on the head.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke lifted up his head to see his pregnant girlfriend entering the room with a glass of water in her hand. Sasuke could tell by the look of her eyes that she was extremely tired.

"Hey babe." Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura wrapped her arms and hugged him tight but not too tight to crush the baby.

"Maynard, Sasuke and I are going to the bedroom for a moment to clean up the mess he made last night since he was sick," Sakura said as she took Sasuke's hand and brought him over to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"I don't remember seeing the bedroom messy when I woke up." Sasuke commented then looked to see the stern look on Sakura's face.

"I told Maynard that so it would give us an excuse to be alone together. We need to talk." Sakura walked over and sat on the bed while Sasuke followed her lead.

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, trying to act all innocent.

"What do you think? I asked you to come home and what do you do? Ignore my phone calls. Then I stayed up all night worrying about you and Maynard wouldn't go to sleep until midnight because he wanted to see you. Then around three this morning, there was a knock at the door and I opened it up to see Juugo carrying your passed out body." Sakura folded her arms and crossed them in front of her chest.

"I am so sorry Sakura! I promise it won't ever happen again. You can hit me or kick me out of the bedroom but I don't want you to be mad at me." Sasuke cupped her face with his hands and softly brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"It's my fault, I was the one to tell you to go. I just figured that you would had used better judgement." Sakura looked down on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered then gently kissed her lips.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke bent down and kissed the female's swollen stomach. While he was giving his unborn child attention, Sakura thought back of what had happened earlier that morning.

_Flashback_

_Sakura had been sitting on the couch watching a cooking marathon when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it up and her eyes widen to see Juugo carrying a passed out Sasuke._

_"Oh my god Sasuke!" Sakura rushed over to her boyfriend's side. Sakura sniffed the air and noticed that it smelt funny._

_"He's okay Sakura just got a little too tired heh where can I put him? He is heavy," Juugo said then Sakura led the male over to the bedroom and told him to lay him down on the bed._

_"What was he doing?" Sakura asked then noticed that Juugo's eyes were pretty red._

_"Huh? Well I can tell you he was a good boy. He was with me the whole night, is that what you meant?" Juugo asked._

_"Never mind it's getting late. Thanks again for bring him home," Sakura said as she let the male out. After he left, she walked back into the bedroom and saw her boyfriend still laying down on the bed, looking as peaceful as ever. She crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled up against his noticed she smelt that smell from earlier._

_Sasuke, what did you do? Were you doing drugs? You smell like you were getting high_

_End Of Flashback_

"Sasuke can I ask you something and please be honest with me?" Sakura asked.

"Anything for you," Sasuke replied. Sakura took a deep breath then looked into his black eyes.

"Did you use any drugs last night? You guys smelled funny and you passed out," Sakura said which Sasuke was shocked.

_What should I say? I don't want her to worry and it's not like it's going to happen again._

"No, I'm sorry Sakura I was just stressed out and I guess I had a drink that was spiked with vodka, forgive me?" Sasuke leaned his head and kissed her cheek.

_What is this vibe I'm getting?_

Sakura thought to herself then looked back at him.

"I guess but no more staying out. Think of this as your free pass, next time I will go bitch mode on you. Also you need to take Maynard for ice cream to make it up to him." Sakura crossed her arms. Sasuke smirked at her and kissed her lips one last time.

"I love you," Sasuke said.

"I love you too." Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke walked out of the bedroom and she followed him.

"Wanna get some ice cream little man?" Sasuke asked the little boy.

"Ice cream yay!" Maynard yelled out then looked over at his mother.

"Ice cream mommy." The boy smiled at Sakura.

"You two go on ahead, I'm going to take a bath and relax. You two need some bonding time anyway," Sakura replied.

"Okay we will be back." Sasuke said their goodbyes to Sakura then went out of the apartment.

Ten minutes later, she figured they weren't coming back so she walked over and grabbed her cellphone that was laying on the counter and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Itachi, it's Sakura."

_"Hey what's up? You sound a little off is everything okay?"_

"I need some advice but I'm probably overreacting."

_"Did my little brother do something foolish?"_

"Well I'm not sure... you see he went to a party last night with his friends and one of them brought him back here because he had passed out."

_"Too much alcohol?"_

"I don't think so but maybe? The thing is I think he was using drugs."

_"What? My brother doesn't do drugs."_

"Well when he came home and I helped his friend put him to bed, I could smell the weed off of both of them and his friend's eyes were red."

_"That doesn't mean that he was smoking. Did you ask him what he did last night?"_

"I know and I did ask him but he brushed it off and said he only drank...but I guess I'm overreacting and stressed out."

_"Is something else up?"_

"Yeah Sai called me a few days ago and wants Maynard to meet him because he has cancer but I haven't told Maynard it yet but he has been acting so weird and sad but when I ask him what's wrong he says nothing."

_"And you believed that jerk? Poor little dude."_

"I just don't know..."

_"Listen Sakura I have to run but how about this, I'll come up for the week and spend some time with my nephew and we can all think about this situation before you guys do something drastic."_

"Really? You will come visit us?"

_"Yeah, I'll leave in two days and spend sometime there. It will be good for the boy. He might just be sad because he's away from everyone else. I'll get him to tell me what's wrong."_

"Thank you so much Itachi!"

_"Not a problem, I'll see you soon."_

"Okay bye."

_"Bye."_

Sakura hung up the phone and felt so much better but then she realized it didn't help her solve her situation with Sasuke. She brushed off the weird feeling in her stomach and decided not to do anything until Itachi came.


	10. Daddy No More

**Hi everyone…it's been awhile…so enjoy? *Runs away* Don't forget to review! Oh one thing, I called the head person at Sasuke's school principal cause I don't know if they are called that in college or whatever :/ Okay? Okay ^_^**

Chapter 10

A Daddy No More

Two days later after the phone conversation Sakura had with Itachi, today the older Uchiha was arriving to spend time with the family. Sakura stared at her self in the mirror in the bathroom and could tell that she was tired. With her son acting distant and the party situation with Sasuke, she felt like she couldn't relax. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her swollen belly.

_I hope you won't give me much trouble little one._

Sakura opened up her eyes when she heard a knocking at the door.

"Itachi's here!" She heard her son yell as she smiled and walked out into the living room to open the door.

"Hey Itachi," Sakura hugged the older male then Maynard came running to hug his uncle.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" Itachi asked as he carried his things into the apartment.

"Great. I want to go get ice cream uncle Kakashi," Maynard chirped. Itachi patted his head then looked around.

"Where's my foolish little brother at?" Itachi asked when he noticed that his brother wasn't showing up.

"He's at school so he should be home shortly." Sakura looked at Maynard who was trying to drag Itachi out the door.

"Alright well we will be back shortly maybe some ice cream would do me some good after driving for so long." Itachi waved at the pink headed before walking out with her son. After the door closed, Sakura walked over to the couch and sat down when her cell phone rang. She looked at her phone and frowned when she saw that Maynard's real father was calling her.

**XOXO**

Sasuke walked into the office of the principal at the school and saw him sitting behind his desk as he was expecting him.

"Sasuke, come on over and have a seat. I read over your request that you had sent to my secretary." Mr. Genma said as he watched Sasuke walk over and took a seat.

"Yea is there anything I can do to make things work? I'm not sure how long we will be gone," Sasuke explained to the principal.

"I understand Sasuke but the thing is, all students only have a certain amount of sick days they can use before they get kicked out. If we let everyone of our students to miss school and still pass that wouldn't be fair now would it?" Mr. Genma raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"I know but it's a family emergency. My son's biological father is dying and wants to meet him," Sasuke pleaded with the male.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but rules are rules. You and your girlfriend aren't even married so technically he isn't even your son. I'm sorry the only way you can leave and not attend school for that long is to withdraw from our school. Now think about your decision and let me know by the end of the week. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Mr. Genma asked his student.

"No, thank you for your time," Sasuke mumbled then got up from his seat and walked out of the office. Sasuke growled in frustration as he walked the halls of his situation. He was ether going to have to pick Sakura or his schooling. Right on cue, his cell phone rang and brought it up to his ear.

"Hey." Sasuke tried his best to mask his frustration.

"_Hey, wanted to let you know that Itachi has come in."_

"That's good news can I talk to him?"

"_Well he actually took Maynard out to get ice cream."_ Sasuke smiled when he heard his girlfriend giggle. _"You know how much Maynard love ice cream."_

"Of course, hey I was thinking if you want to go out to dinner, just the two of us,"

"_Really? That would be great! Can we get sushi?"_

"Duh," Sasuke smirked then he heard his name calling.

"Hey Sasuke," Sasuke turned around to Yuago standing behind him with a huge smile on her face.

"_Who was that?"_ Sasuke could hear Sakura asking on the other line.

"I'm still at school, I'll be coming home soon," Sasuke replied.

"_Oh…okay,"_ Sakura mumbled in a sad tone.

"Love you," Sasuke said but the only response he got was her hanging up on the other end. Sasuke hung up his phone and looked over at Yuago.

"Hi Yuago," Sasuke said politely greeted while he wanted her to go away.

"Hey I was wondering what you were up to, I heard there was a new café that just opened up down the street and wanted to see if you wanted to come," Yuago chimed as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ask Suigetsu, I'm heading home now, later Yuago." Sasuke turned around and heading off while Yuago stayed in her spot and watch him leave.

**XOXO**

Itachi and Maynard were currently sitting at the ice cream shop and Itachi could tell that something was up with the little child.

"So what's been up with you? Your mother told me that you haven't been acting like yourself, are you missing home?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the little boy.

"Uncle Itachi… I have to tell you a huge secret," Maynard whispered as he looked around his area to make sure no one was listening in.

"Your secret is safe with me, what's going on?" Itachi urged the child to continue.

"Is Sasuke my daddy?" Maynard looked down at his empty bowl. Itachi wasn't sure where the little one was going with this.

"Of course he is your daddy. He might of not had been the daddy that was with you when you were born but he's here now and that should be good enough," Itachi sternly told the boy.

"No Itachi, I overheard mommy talking to Sasuke about my other dad." Maynard muttered with his eyes still on his bowl. Itachi realized why he had been acting so distant and weird.

"Why didn't you tell your mother that you overheard them? She has been very worried about you and so has your daddy. It's true that Sasuke wasn't your birth father but your daddy loves you very much," Itachi frowned at the boy who then shook his head.

"You mean Sasuke, my real daddy is back at home. I want to go home too and be with Shizune and you Itachi," Maynard whispered then Itachi stood up from his seat and offered the boy his hand.

"Lets go, I think we need to have a talk with your mother." Itachi smirked and helped the boy out of his seat and walked out of the ice cream shop.

**XOXO**

When Sasuke arrived at the apartment, he saw Sakura sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Sasuke smirked at the girl and made his way over to her and dipped his head down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey babe," Sasuke took a seat beside her while she placed the magazine on the coffee table.

"Where are Itachi and Maynard?" Sasuke noticed that it was only Sakura at home.

"They went out for ice cream, Itachi was going to see what is wrong with Maynard. Then after they left, Sai called me again," Sakura noticed that Sasuke had a distant look in his eye. Sasuke sighed then took her hand into his while bringing his face in her shoulder.

"Sakura," Sasuke mumbled into her skin while his free hand he placed on top of her big stomach, rubbing it gently.

"He really wants us to visit as soon as possible," Sakura sighed, enjoying the affection she was getting by her boyfriend.

"I'm going to quit school," Sasuke muttered then brought his face up to see her reaction. Sakura's eyes widen then became harden.

"Why? What's going on Sasuke?" Sakura demanded.

"I told the principal of the school about our situation and I can ether choose to stay in school and not go with you or we can move back home. He won't give me a break," Sasuke placed his arms on his knees while his hands were on his face.

"That sucks, well maybe Maynard won't even want to meet Sai. This whole situation just sucks," Sakura leaned over and held her boyfriend when the door opened up, Itachi and Maynard walking into the apartment.

"Hey guys," Sakura stood up from her seat and greeted the boys.

"Mommy!" Maynard ran over and gave her a hug.

"I love you mommy," Maynard whispered to her.

"I love you too and your daddy is home," Sakura smiled at her son but vanished when she saw her son's reaction and ignored Sasuke.

"I want to go home now mommy," Maynard told his mother which shocked all the adults in the room.

"We are home silly," Sakura played with his spiky hair but frowned when he shook his head.

"This is not home!" Maynard yelled out. Sasuke stood up from his seat and stood in front of the little boy.

"Little man you do not yell at your mother like that," Sasuke snarled at the boy. Maynard looked up and glared at the Uchiha.

"Fuck off, your not my daddy anyway Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widen and felt a pain in his chest.

"Maynard you go to your room right now!" Sakura yelled and pointed towards his bedroom. Maynard glared at Sasuke once more people running into his room and slamming his door shut.

"Are you guys okay?" Itachi noticed the stress level in the room rise. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw the hurt expression on his face.

"Maynard overheard you guys talking about Sai so he knows about his real father. He wants to go meet him." Itachi spoke then Sakura felt like she was about to cry.

"I don't know what to do." Sakura sat on the couch and began to sob into her hands. She lifted up her head when she felt someone picking her up to see Sasuke carrying her into their bedroom.

"Itachi, watch Maynard for us?" Sasuke asked his brother and he nodded his head. Sasuke closed the door behind them and carried her over to the bed, putting her down gently.

"Sasuke?" Sakura breathed out then noticed he had tears in his eyes as well. He crawled beside her and dug his head in between her breasts.

"He hates me," Sasuke choked while tightened his hold on the girl. Sakura lifted up his head and noticed that his eyes were red.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just had a rough day. It's all my fault that I kept postponing our talk, everything is all my fault." Sakura bit her lip. "I don't want you to leave school Sasuke,"

Sasuke's eyes widen then shook his head.

"No you both need me right now. I'll drop out then come home with you guys." Sasuke knew that Sakura would have to go back to Konoha now. Sakura sighed but then she thought of a good idea.

"How about this, Maynard and I can go back with Itachi and we will go meet Sai. If things are that bad, you can drop out and move back home. I don't want you to drop out if we go back there for nothing. Once Maynard meets Sai I'm sure he will want to rush back here." Sakura smiled at her boyfriend.

"I don't like that idea. I want to be with you." Sasuke leaned his head down so their foreheads were touching. "I need you." Sasuke leaned down and pecked the girl on the lips.

"I need you too but hopefully we will be gone for like a week then we will be right back here," Sakura moaned when Sasuke began to kiss her neck.

"Fine, if you aren't back in a week, I'm coming to get your sexy ass." Sasuke smirked in between kisses, causing the girl to giggle.

"Deal."


	11. I Hate This

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated... this is to everyone who has reviewed it and pm me about when I will be updating this. Sorry if this is short and there is spelling and grammer errors. I have word pad and doesn't do spelling for me :( Plus fanfiction confuses me now.

Chapter 11

I Hate This

Sasuke was sitting in class with his hand holding his head. He tried his best to listen to the teacher in front of him but every time he started to think, he would think about Sakura. It had been three days since Sakura, Itachi and Maynard had left so Maynard could finally meet his real father.

"Sasuke." Sasuke glanced over when he heard someone whispering his name out.

"What," Sasuke replied back to Suigetsu who was seating beside him.

"What is up with you lately? Is everything okay? Wanna get high when class is over?" Sasuke's eyes widen at what his friend was asking.

"Fuck no." Sasuke turned his head and focused his attention on his teacher. He ignored his friend for the rest of the class, unaware that a female behind him was staring at him.

When class was over, Sasuke was gathering his things, ignoring his friends that were trying to get his attention. He looked down his cell phone and noticed that he had a missed call from Sakura. He quickly dialed her number and a smile appeared on his face when he heard someone picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," Sasuke replied smoothly as he started to walk out of his classroom but wasn't paying attention that Suigetsu, Juugo and Yuago were following behind as well.

"What is up with him lately? I swear he needs to get laid or something. Maybe Sakura isn't getting horny anymore since she had a baby in her tummy," Suigetsu snicker then felt a blow to the head.

"Ouch." Suigetsu looked over Juugo's hand raised in the air.

"You deserved that, did you forget that Sakura is out-of-town?" Juugo lectured the male but didn't notice Yuago's eyes widen.

"Sakura is out-of-town?" Yuago asked then looked in front to see Sasuke's back a few yards away talking on the phone.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot...she had a family emergency or something." Suigetsu scratched his head.

"I see, how long is she gone for?" Yuago spoke quietly while staring at her ex boyfriend.

"I think he said about a week, poor guy he looks lost without her." Juugo commented then saw Sasuke getting off the phone and frowned as he put the phone away.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled, causing the Uchiha to turn around and glare at his friend.

"What?" Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Listen man, I know you are sad that you aren't getting laid now but you have us!" Suigetsu suggested.

"I'm not having sex with any of you." Sasuke turned around and continued walking.

"Wait! That's not what I meant! How about we come over to your apartment and cheer you up? Better than being alone right?" Suigestu ran up to Sasuke and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"Well..." Sasuke was about to reply when he noticed someone came up beside him. He looked over and saw that Yuago had a concern look on her face.

"Please Sasuke? I'm worried about you." Yuago looked into the Uchiha's black eyes and smiled when he sighed.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered and looked down at his phone one more time before putting it away in his pocket.

**XOXO**

Sakura was currently in the kitchen that belongs to Sauske's parents. She was making sandwiches for her and Maynard while he was sitting on the table coloring in his Ben 10 coloring book. Sakura started hearing her phone going off and rushed over to see that Sasuke was calling her.

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone.

"Hey Babe," Sauske replied back, giving the girl relief.

"How are you?" Sakura smiled without knowing that Maynard had stopped coloring and was staring at his mother.

"I'm meh, I love you."

"I love you too!" Sakura couldn't help but feel a little sad because she missed her man.

"I love you more." Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice.

"No way I love you way more! How was school?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the table and handed her son a plate with a tomato sandwich on it. Maynard quietly grabbed the plate and noticed how happy his mother was.

"School was lame, how is your little man doing? Did you go visit that jerk today?" Sakura knew that Sasuke was referring to Sai.

"Hold on for one second." Sakura put the phone away from her face and looked down at her son's face.

"Sweetie I will be right back. I'll be in Sasuke's room." Maynard nodded his head and watched as Sakura left the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want a certain someone to listen to this." Sakura replied quietly as she walked into her boyfriend's room.

"That's okay, now you can answer my question."

"Oh yeah, not yet... I wanted to wait until after lunch. Maynard seems so distant lately, even your parents are concerned of how he has acted." Sakura replied.

"Well today is a big day, he's going to meet his dad." Sakura could tell that Sasuke was sounding a little different.

"Sexy, don't worry about a thing. Once Maynard meets Sai, he will realize how much of a jerk he is and he will want you as his father instead of Sai." Sakura walked over to the bed and laid on it has she placed her hand on her swollen stomach.

"I guess, how are you feeling?"

"Me and the baby are doing fine. I have been really tired lately but other than that I have been okay."

"Liar." Sasuke snarled which caused Sakura's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"You are not okay! I can tell by the sound of your voice. I love you." Sasuke replied in a sweet tone of voice.

"I'm just a little stressed that's all and I love you too." Sakura smiled.

"Listen I got to go but call me when you get back from the hospital okay?"

"Okay I will, bye."

"Bye." Sakura turned off her phone and looked down at the screen to show that her phone call to Sasuke had ended.

"Sasuke..." Sakura couldn't help but get emotional. Tears started to form around her eyes as she grabbed the nearest pillow and rested her head.

"Mommy?" Sakura looked up to see Maynard standing in the doorway.

"Hi sweetie, are you done with your lunch?" Sakura sat up and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Yeah, was that Sasuke on the phone?" Maynard walked over to the bed and frowned at his mother.

"Yes-"

" Hey you two, ready to go to the hospital?" Itachi walked into the room and noticed the change of atmosphere.

"Did I interupt something?" Itachi raised an eyebrow but Sakura shook her head no.

"No, let's go." Maynard walked out of the room, leaving Sakura and Itachi alone.

"Is he okay?" Itachi asked.

"I just don't know anymore. I'm really hoping he will snap out of this mood once he realize how much of a jerk Sai really is." Sakura spoke softly then go off the bed and followed her son.

**XOXO**

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Yuago entered Sasuke's apartment and shocked to see how big of a mess the place was in. There were pizza boxes and soda cans everywhere.

"Wow Sasuke, how long has Sakura been gone?" Suigetsu snickered when he received a hit in the head and looked over to see Yuago glaring at him.

"What is with everyone hitting me today?" Suigetsu cried.

"Maybe you deserve it. Anyways Sasuke I can help you clean up the place." Yuago smiled at her ex then walked over and started to pick up the trash around the place.

"Yuago..." Sasuke whispered her name, causing the girl to look over and smile at him.

"It's okay Sasuke, I understand what you are going through." Yuago turned around and continued to clean while the boys turned on the tv and sat around on the couch. Sasuke looked over to Suigetsu and noticed that he was taking a plastic bag out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke growled when he noticed that weed was in the bag.

"It's cool man, I figured you would need some of this at a time like this." Suigetsu began to roll the joint.

"I don't want that stuff here Suigetsu, I almost got in trouble with Sakura last time I did that stuff." Sasuke stood up from his seat.

"But she isn't here. You can get away from anything here and it will help you calm down, I promise." Suigetsu handed the joint to Sasuke which he took and stared at it for a while.

'It's just one hit, I won't become addicted and Sakura isn't here so I guess it'll be okay.' Sasuke put the joint to his lips and inhaled. After exhaling, he began coughing while passing it on to Juugo.

"Feeling better?" Suigetsu smirked at his friend.

"Fuck you Suigetsu," Sasuke chuckled back and felt Yuago coming to sit beside him. Sasuke ignored the girl and looked over at the tv. He had to admit, he was feeling better than before.

**XOXO**

At the Konoha hospital, Sakura and Maynard were sitting in the waiting room while waiting to see if Sai was able to get visitors. Itachi had to make a few errands so he dropped them off and was expecting to return in an hour.

"Maynard," Sakura spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes mommy?" Maynard asked.

"Why have you been so mean to Sasuke lately? He misses you very much and it hurts him that you said those horrible things to him." Maynard was quiet for a while, thinking about his response.

"Since I have a another daddy, Sasuke isn't my daddy anymore." Maynard whispered which shocked Sakura.

"Is that why you were so mad? You think that Sasuke isn't your daddy anymore?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke won't like me anymore since I have another daddy."

"Maynard, this is a difficult situation at the moment but no matter what happens, Sasuke will always love you and will be your daddy if you want. Lots of kids have more than one dad." Sakura placed her arm around her son and kissed his head.

"You mean it? He will still love me?" Maynard was unsure.

"Always." Sakura whispered into his ear then noticed a nurse was walking in their direction.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" The nurse asked and Sakura nodded her head.

"Please follow me. Sai is able to see visitors now." Sakura and Maynard followed the nurse escorted them into a room. Sakura's eyes widen when she saw Sai sitting up on his bed. He looked very pale and his hair was gone.

"Hey Sakura," Sai smiled at her then looked down to see a boy staring at him. Sakura looked over and noticed two older adults were sitting on the couch, staring at her son.

"Hi there, I'm your dad." Sai said then began to cough. Sakura looked down to see Maynard's expression and noticed that he was glaring at the man on the bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sakura placed her hand on top of her son's head.

"I remember you...from the art show. You hurt my mommy!" Maynard yelled out, causing everyone shocked faces.

"You do not yell at a hospital little boy. Did your mother teach you these bad manners?" The older woman stood up from her seat and walked over to the boy. Maynard was starting to get scared and hid behind Sakura's leg.

"Who are you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow then looked over at Sai and noticed a regrettable look on his face.

"Mom pleases chill out. Sakura, these are my parents, Yukami and Akira." Sai introduced the people in the room.

Yukami looked down at the scared boy and smirked at him then looked back up at Sakura before going back to her seat.

"Mommy I don't like it here." Maynard began to sob. Sakura glared over at Sai.

"Happy? Did you think he was going to forget what happened? What you did at the art show?" Sakura asked the male.

"Maynard, I'm really sorry for what happened last year. I want to make things up to you." Sai held out his hand to the boy.

"I want to go home." Maynard ignored the man on the bed and hid his face in his mother's leg.

"It's okay sweetie, we are leaving." Sakura whispered to her son then looked back up at Sai.

"We will come back tomorrow okay? I think it's a little too much for him to handle." Sakura said and Sai agreed.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Sai smiled at the girl and watched as the mother and son walked out of the room without glancing over at his parents.

"What a spoiled brat he has turned into." Yukami muttered while crossing her arms.

"Do you want to forget the plan then?" Akira asked his wife.

"No of course not! He is my only grandchild even though he acts like a punk, but oh well, once we have him I will make sure he will turn into a fine man." Yukami smirked while Sai stared at his mother and sighed.


End file.
